Mortal Kombat: End of Days
by GetCaged
Summary: Outworld has immerged victorious in the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament, and now Raiden, and his allies must withstand what could be the end of the Earth. Shao Kahn, and his forces stepping into Earthrealm cannot be avoided, however they can be fought off, but Shao Kahn's invasion may not be Earthrealm's only problem. (Sequel to Mortal Kombat: Death Effect)
1. Victory for Outworld

Thousands of Tarkatan soldiers were gathered around inside Shao Kahn's massive castle grounds. They were shouting, and grunting in joy, and satisfaction. Word had just broken of Shang Tsung's victory in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Standing in the center of all of the chaotic jubilation were Reiko, and Kotal. The two were dressed in red, and gold ceremonial armor. Kotal had his long black hair tied up in the back. Reiko looked on with a wide grin on his face, enjoying the sight of the rabid Tarkatans. The two were soon joined by the towering, cat like, four armed Shokan, Kintaro. He did not seem as pleased as they did.

"What troubles you, Kintaro?" Reiko asked in his deep, soothing voice.

"You remember hearing of Reptile's escape? Princess Mileena has just brought forth the name of the one who aided him in doing so." Kintaro's yellow eyes had a ounce of disbelief written in them. Reiko, and Kotal gave each other a quick glance.

"Who was it?" Kotal asked quickly. Reiko held a hand up, and gave him a stern glance. He then turned his head back to Kintaro, so that his pure white eyes were looking back into his.

"Are you allowed to discuss what you have heard?" Reiko asked cautiously. Kintaro shook his head slowly.

"Let us just forget this for the moment. This is a time of celebration. Earthrealm will soon be ours!" Reiko bellowed slapping Kintaro on his gigantic, armored back. Kintaro nodded stiffly, turned away, and crossed his arms.

"So, what exactly happens at these celebrations? I have never fully seen one of these." Kotal asked Reiko as his eyes spotted the arrival of the armies Centaur militia.

"Shao Kahn will be awarding Shang Tsung with his own property in Outworld, and a plentiful amount of souls to feed his twisted desires. This celebration is where he will make this statement." Reiko said also eyeing the arriving Centaurs. The Outworld sky was the lightest shade of purple it had been in ages. Not a single cloud in the sky. The large orange moon that usually hung over the realm brightly, had began to fade due to the light shade of the sky. The three generals turned their heads all at once, as they heard a loud bang from behind. Shao Kahn's tower doors were now spread apart by the two guards that were holding each handle. Stepping through the large doors were two lines of over a dozen heavily armored guards, each of whom were holding very massive double edged axes. In the center of the two lines stood two individuals. One of the individuals was one of the two princesses of Outworld. She was known around the realm as Princess Mileena. She was wearing a long, silk, pink robe, and a matching pink veil covered the lower half of her face. Standing beside her was a very toned, and sleekly dressed man. He was wearing a black, and purple colored outfit, that had a short purple cape lingering on the back. In his hand was a long, thick edged sword. His carefully groomed black hair laid across his head perfectly, and his watery blue eyes caught the attention of all those who caught a glance of them.

Together the two walked out in front of the guards, and looked around at the celebrating Tarkatans. Once the Tarkatans noticed the two, they all gathered around silently, and watched with lustful intentions towards Mileena. As they made their way to the large stage Kotal, Reiko, and Kintaro had already made their way onto it. The guards followed them, and formed a square around the base of the stage. Mileena, and the purple dressed man stood on either side of a massive marble carved throne, that had been erected just for this occasion. Reiko, Kotal, and Kintaro formed in a horizontal line just behind it. After everyone had gathered around, the purple dressed man looked over with a pearly white smile at Mileena, and then stepped forward. From his pocket he pulled a large scroll, unrolled it, and held it out to read.

"For centuries Outworld was denied it's rightful destiny of being merged with Earthrealm. For ten generations this realm's most skilled warriors have fought to the death in a fighting tournament created by the Elder Gods. The tournament was created to give Earthrealm a chance to save itself from the fate of being merged with Outworld, but destiny cannot be altered. Outworld was victorious in it's conquest, and now nothing can stop the merger between the two worlds. Emperor Shao Kahn has given his orders, and soon we will all be stepping into our new terrain, claiming everything in the name of our all powerful lord. Now this victory would not have been possible without the assistance of one man. Shang Tsung. Whom through sheer will, and determination never submitted to either the Thunder God Raiden, or his Earthrealm dogs. For securing victory in Shao Kahn's name our fair lord has offered Shang Tsung the souls of thousands of fallen Outworld warriors of ages past, along with a residence among the greatest of his majesties' allies atop of the mountain located deep in the Outworld wasteland. Shang Tsung, cometh from the crowd of warriors, and stand forth to accept your crowning as the Mortal Kombat champion." The man finished rolling up the scroll, and placing it away back into his pocket. His eyes looked around at the thousands of faces below. They were glancing quickly at each being, as he looked for the man he was honoring.

Shortly after his speech the crowd split apart, and formed a thin line between the forces. In the center of the thin line was one man. His aging body was slightly hunched over. He was cloaked in a grey hooded robe. It was the battered, and victorious Shang Tsung. His grey hair was slightly hanging down over his colorless, misty eyes. His deathly gaze was focused on the man in purple in front of him. He slowly, and silently made his way to the stage. He climbed the short row of steps, and as he stood at the front of the group, he slowly reached his wrinkled hands along the sides of his hood, and threw it down so that it flapped softly against his back. His face was bruised, and one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut. The man in purple smiled at Shang, and held his hand outwards towards the crowd. He signaled with his fingers, and one of the heavily dressed armored guards brought him a large golden medallion. The Mortal Kombat dragon logo was engraved into the center of the heavy looking object. The man held it out for Shang to grab, and grab is what Shang would do. Shang stared quietly down at his reflection that emitted off the medallion. His gaze shifted towards Mileena, and the others who were all looking at the old man proudly. He however did not look so joyful. He gripped the medallion tightly in his fragile hand, and jerked his arm quickly to his right. The medallion flew from his grip, and soared high over the heads of most of the Tarkatans in the crowd. Everyone turned to follow the blazing medallion. It landed with a thunderous clank, as it bounced against the ground. Everyone seemed to be in shock at what had transpired in front of their very eyes. The man in purple looked very angered by Shang Tsung's act, and quickly withdrew his sword straight out, and pressed the tip up against the elder's throat.

"You foolish old man! You would dare disrespect the gift our lord has given? I shall kill thee myself!" The man shouted down. Shang's eyes didn't dare to look down at the sword. He seemed unfazed by the man's threats.

"Your threats have no meaning to me young prince. I do not care about any worthless medallion, or any honor Shao Kahn could bestow upon me. Years ago I made a deal with Shao Kahn that I would hold his tournament on my island in return for the DNA of the fallen warriors in his care, so that I may receive eternal life, and any skill I desire. I have held up my end of this deal. These souls are all I care about. I do not need a celebration for murdering men." He spoke as he softly pushed the blade away from his neck.

"Yes, you are quite right. You do not need a celebration." Came a very deep, and calm voice. Everyone turned to the castle doors to see the towering Emperor himself standing with his cape, and skull harness attached to his brown spiked armor. His war hammer's handle was wrapped in both of his hands, and one side of the flat head was leaning against the ground. Everyone besides Shang Tsung, and the purple dressed man bowed instantly at the sight of him.

"Stand down Rain. You have no need to shed this man's blood upon my newly constructed throne." Shao Kahn's deep voice called warmly. With these words the man in the purple lowered his sword so that it was pointing against the ground. He would then fall to his knees, and bow.

"Yes, your majesty." He replied loudly. Shao Kahn made his way slowly, and surely to the stage. His eyes focused on no one. He placed his war hammer down beside one of the arms of his throne. Nobody dared to stand until the Emperor was seated in his large thone. Once he had everyone slowly made their way to their feet.

"Now, you wish to receive your souls?" Shao Kahn asked simply, as the entire army stared on in a deathly silence. Shang Tsung was not faltered by the usually intense ruler of the realm.

"Indeed I do, but I also have another request." Shang Tsung said pointing his nose up slightly. Shao Kahn shifted a little in his throne before asking.

"Do you think yourself worthy of making a request?" Shang seemed slightly insulted by this question.

"I have slain hundreds of men in your name. I have betrayed my home realm to aid yours in this conflict for centuries. I defeated the Thunder God in ten Mortal Kombat tournaments. I have fulfilled the pact that we made, and I have have been loyal to the very end. I believe one request is not an issue." Shang Tsung grunted. Shao Kahn gave a loud laugh, and Mileena joined in shortly after. Shang raised his eyebrows in confusion. Once Shao Kahn, and his daughter had finished their laughter. Shao Kahn leaned forward.

"You speak of loyalty sorcerer? Was it loyalty that made you go deep into the pits of the Neatherrealm to Lord Shinnok, and make an alliance without my consent?" Shao Kahn asked aloud with gritted teeth.

"The Neatherrealm's representative held his own, and defeated an Earthrealmer in the process. We agreed upon the terms that if he would have beaten the other Earthrealmers, than he would forfeit to me in the final round. I did what I thought was best for this realm, what was best for you." Shang answered. Shao Kahn seemed unmoved by Tsung's words.

"Is that why you allowed Goro to face three enemies at once? Allowed him to be overmatched, and murdered?" Shang Tsung didn't have a response for this point. Shao Kahn was not done yet.

"It appears to me that you do not understand how Shinnok is. If given the chance of escaping the Neatherrealm he will do anything to achieve it. He may have saw an opportunity in this alliance to break free from his constraints. I believe if this Scorpion specter had made it to the final round he would have betrayed you on Shinnok's orders, giving Neatherrealm the victory, and thus destroying any hopes I may have had to invade Earthrealm for another ten generations. That is a risk that I could never afford to take. One that you took knowing that I would never take. I cannot do anything other that question your loyalty." Shao Kahn spoke harshly.

"My lord, I only did what I have done to aid you. I swear." Shang Tsung whispered just loud enough for the people on the stage to hear. With this Shao Kahn nodded slowly.

"What is your request?" He asked relaxing in his chair.

"I request that after I am paid in these souls, that I may be allowed to leave your service, and to never be bothered again." Shang demanded boldly. Mileena gave another loud laugh.

"Once in my father's service no one is allowed to leave." She called out to the old man. He looked at her without much respect.

"Mileena." Shao Kahn thundered. She looked at him carefully.

"Father, you cannot seriously be thinking of letting-" Mileena was interrupted by Shao Kahn raising his hand. With this gesture she closed her mouth, and slowly stepped back. The Emperor thought for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I will grant you this request on one condition. You leave my realm forever. You do not stay in Outworld. If me, or my men find you we will kill you on sight." Shao Kahn spoke calmly. Shang Tsung swallowed hard after hearing this.

"Where would you have me go? To the realm I have betrayed, and that will soon be merged into this realm? Or perhaps the Neatherrealm, where I will forever have to watch my back for murderous demons?" Shang argued.

"Perhaps your new found friends Shinnok, and Quan Chi will take you in warmly?" Reiko called with a grin from behind Shao Kahn's throne.

"Where you will go is your own decision to make. This is your request, and as a fair ruler I am granting it. This is a gift that is not given often, so cherish the fact that I have allowed you to leave my service. After you receive your souls you are to not linger. You will need to leave Outworld immediately. Reiko, you, and the young Osh-Tekk are to take Shang Tsung down to the soul chamber, so that he may receive his payment. Farewell Shang Tsung. I pray that our paths never cross again for your sake." As Shao Kahn finished he gripped his war hammer, arose from his thone, and was followed by Rain, Mileena, and the dozen armored guards that surrounded the stage back into the black tower. This left Reiko, Kotal, Kintaro, and Shang Tsung standing on the stage. Shang still seemed distraught by the fact that he had to leave Outworld.

"Let's go sorcerer. It's time for you take your last stroll in this realm." Reiko demanded, as he began to walk off from the stage. Kotal was following closely behind. Shang Tsung had no other choice but to follow.

 **(Let me know what you thought of the chapter if you could. It'd help me out a lot.)**


	2. The Reunion

The coldness of winter had indeed past New York City since the weeks leading up to the horrific Mortal Kombat tournament. The warm spring air brought out all the criminals that the city had to harbor. Crime had indeed sparked, and the streets couldn't be anymore dangerous. This didn't stop the blind swordsman Kenshi from roaming down a dimly lit, brick floored alleyway though. He walked with his head down. The bright signs above flashed off of his blindfolded face unbeknownst to him. The further, and further Kenshi walked, the more he heard whispers, and soft laughter at the end of the alley. In front of him he could sense a small group of homeless looking people surrounded around a burning trashcan. He listened closely as he noticed their voices dropped the closer he got. He would then sense their eyes watching him both cautiously, and curiously as he walked by. Next, Kenshi began to feel the ground vibrating under his feet. Loud, techno music thudded in his ears as he began to reach a small wooden door that lead to a rundown night club. Kenshi's gear had not changed much since the tournament that had only taken place a few weeks prior. He still wore a red, and black, skin tight body suit. The only differences were that his chest, shoulders, and knees had been covered up with more thick, red leather. His trusted blade, Sento, was still resting in a slot on his back. Kenshi reached the front door, but was quickly pushed back when two identically tall, bald, and muscular men forced their way through. One of them quickly pushed the door closed behind them. They both were wearing orange shirts that had the word ' **Security** ' sketched across them. Kenshi was taken aback by their forceful behavior.

"Is there a problem?" He asked raising his head up slightly. The two guards looked at each other in surprise. It was as if they'd never had to dealt with a blind man before.

"Club's closed to the public today. Only VIP's allowed." One of the two giants said with a deep voice. A wide smile broke across Kenshi's face.

"I have a meeting to attend to with a ally of mine. He's in there." Kenshi spoke with a chuckle. This caused the two guards to look at each other weirdly. One of the men stepped forward.

"Look, this meeting will have to wait. Bosses orders are for non VIP goers to be rejected entry." The other man growled. Kenshi's persistence was unhalted by the two men.

"Well I must insist-" Kenshi began before he was cut off by one of the guards.

"Look you're not getting in tonight! Chuck, and I will have no problem beating down some blind guy! You wanna keep pushing us? Go ahead, and see what happens!" The man on the left was bent down, and shouting into Kenshi's face. The people scattered all around the shady alleyway, turned to look at the commotion. Another smile formed it's way onto Kenshi's face. Keshi slowly etched his hand to his sword. The two men both bulked up in response. Just as Kenshi began to slide Sento out of it's spot he heard a door open loudly.

"Chuck, Chester. What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Came a familar voice. The two men, both stood down quickly due to the arrival of this man.

"We're just following orders." One of the men responded. This caused the man to laugh softly.

"Well, following through with these orders the way you are is a good way to get you both killed. This man right here was about two seconds away from turning the two of ya into mince meat." The man stated. Kenshi heard the man shifted his body, so that he was leaned up against the brick walling surrounding the door.

"And if he hadn't, i'd have done it myself, because this man right here is a friend of mine." The man finished. At these words Kenshi reconized the man.

"Now, back inside, both of ya." The man warned crossing his arms. The two giants glared a hole into the man, as they walked past him, and back inside the night club. After hearing the door close, Kenshi moved forward.

"I wasn't planning on slicing them up you know." Kenshi said putting Sento back upon his back.

"I know you weren't mate, but you might as well let them think that. Save ya the trouble of having to mess with them again." The man answered.

"I got your letter Kano. I didn't know you could write in brail. Gotta say i'm impressed." Kenshi expressed with sincerity. Kano was very well dressed up compared to how he usually dressed. He was clean shaven, and had his short brown hair spiked up perfectly. He was wearing a white dress shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that matched the shirt very well. After hearing Kenshi speak, Kano slowly got closer to him. His eyes were focused on the people at the end of the alleyway.

"Careful on the name dropping. My name's good as shit these days with the Red Dragon running about. One mention of my name is all it takes for them track me." Kano whispeared. Kenshi could sense the paranoia lingering in his words.

"Sorry, I didn't-" Kenshi began, but was cut off by Kano.

"It's cool, look we should head in. I feel more talkative around closed doors, and after i've stomached a few brews." Kano said pushing himself off the brick wall. Kano opened the door to the nightclub, and held it open for Kenshi. As soon as Kenshi walked past the door he caught a whiff of booze, and many other illegal substances. The club was filled with topless dancers, dozens of locals dancing on the dacefloor, and waiters, and waitresses taking orders. Flashing lights, and impressive light shows were displayed all around.

"It's not the Dragon Tooth, but it'll do." Kano said enjoying the view.

"Follow me, just up the stairs here!" Kano called out over the music. Kano led Kenshi up a long flight of stairs that brought the pair of them up to a balcony that overlooked the entire dance floor below. At the top of the stairs the two were greeted by a red headed waitress. She took the two of them to a small booth, and they both sat down. The waitress handed Kano a menu.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" The young teenage woman asked. Kano took a minute to stare at each item on the menu. He eventually slammed the menu down hard onto the table causing a loud thud, that made Kenshi jump slightly in his seat.

"Who the fuck took the bloody sunday's off the deal of the day!" Kano demanded.

"Sorry Kano, Mr. James said they were running low on ingredients tonight, but we have fifty percent off on all light beers." The waitress pointed out.

"Shit, Kira we both know that crap will only get me buzzing at best. I guess i'll have to settle for Jim's stongest Vodka. Leave it warm too." Kano, slowly handed the girl named Kira the menu.

"What'll you be drinking bud?" Kano asked looking up at Kenshi curiously. Kenshi pondered a moment.

"Whatever your goldest rum is." Kenshi said finally. With this Kira nodded, and walked away from the table. A few moments passed before Kenshi spoke again.

"She sounds a little young to be working in a night club." He stated. Kano sighed deeply.

"I completely agree with you there. She's a good girl too. Heart of gold, just a really bad upbringing." Kano moaned.

"You know her well?" Kenshi asked interested in their relationship. Kano nodded.

"Father died before she was born, mother not long after. I found her working in a strip club about a year ago. I asked her why such a pretty teenager like herself would be working in a place like that. You know what she said? She said she wanted to make it in Hollywood. Star in some movie with our old pal Johnny Cage. She said he was her hero. I knew what kind of movies people in her line of work usually go on to make, and being a good guy myself, I couldn't let her do that, so I used up one of my favors with the owner of this joint, and got her hired on. Not the best line of work, but it's better than what she was doing." Kano explained. Kenshi smiled at the thought of some teenage girl being obsessed with Johnny.

"How'd you convince her to quit trying to make it to Hollywood?" Kenshi grinned.

"At first I tried to inform her about the adult movie business, and to my surprise she didn't seemed fazed. Recently though I told her about how I met Cage. I told her if she was good i'd arrage a meeting between them." Kano laughed loudly.

"Speaking of Johnny, have you heard anything about his condition?" Kenshi asked recalling the story he heard about Johnny having his back snapped by Goro in that twisted, dark lair.

"I tried visiting him at the hospital, but the damn nurses wouldn't let me in. I did get a good look at him though. Poor son of a bitch was bound to a bed. I guess rumors are circulating that whatever the fuck that green shit that surrounded his body was saved his life. They think it's slowly reparing his spine too." Kano spoke quietly.

"He got lucky." Kenshi said in agreement. Kano nodded gloomly.

"Anyway, like I said I got your letter." Muttered Kenshi as he searched his hand through a pocket on his outfit. He pulled up a crumpled peice of parchment, and uncreased it out onto the table. It was written completely in brail.

"I'm quite interested in hearing how you learned to write in it." Kenshi spoke as he pointed at the paper.

"My grandfather went blind in his later years you see? The stubborn old man would never buy a phone either! He was one of those generational types who hated anything the generation after him had, so writting letters was the only way we could communicate." Kano remembered foundly.

"You must've cared about him a lot to learn all of that?" Kenshi asked. He was greatly joyed to hear the fondess coming from Kano's memories.

"A different breed my papaw was! He was the only man in my bloodline to pass on the mantle of being the leader of the Black Dragon! He never liked how vicous the clan could be. I was really close with him. In a way I think he spent so much time with me to make sure I didn't go down the path that his father, and my father went down. He was always fearful of hearing about their deaths. He'd be ashamed of how I turned out. I guess i'm lucky he died before I got the mantle of leader. Speaking of which, the old man finally stepped down! Now he's off in the Bahamas parting his wrinkled ass off!" Kano's face was estatic after sharing this news.

"So he gave over the terrain to you with no issues I figure?" Kenshi asked. Before Kano could answer, Kira had returned with a tray full of strong smelling achohol. She placed the tray down carefully.

"Your drinks fellas!" She bellowed loudly

"Here love." Kano pulled his wallet from his jeans, and slipped Kira a fifty dollar bill.

"Oh, Kano you know I can't ta-" She began, but was cut off.

"Of course you can take it. Go on now, go treat yourself tonight. Just don't do anything stupid. Mavado's men are out there somewhere." Kano added as he pushed away her efforts of returning the money to him. Kira gave Kano a big smile, and thanked him, before walking away merrily.

"So how long have you, and your friends been in hiding?" Kenshi asked taking a sip of his freezing rum. He could feel the achohol burning away in his chest.

"As soon as we got back." Kano gulped through his mug. He planted his empty cup down hard, and wiped away some of his drink, that was slowly making it's way down his mouth.

"The figure heads have all taken new identities, and we've all changed our looks. I even got the old cybernetic eye removed." Kano burped, before pointing to his deep brown eyes.

"I wouldn't get far with that peice of metal sticking to my face. I've been held up in a small apartment on the north end of town, and i've been laying low here for weeks. Tasia's been running the main building in my absence. My friend Jarek's been our eyes on the city. He's always been our lowkey guy who never gets his ass noticed. He's been reporting a lot of Red Dragon activity lately. I guess with the result of the tournament they're scuttling about looking for resorces. God knows we're in for a hell of a fight." Kano spoke gloomly. Kenshi knew this far too well. With Shang Tsung's victory in the Mortal Kombat tournament he had little hope for Earth's destiny.

"Still nothing on Raiden's end here. It's like he's just given up or something? You'd think he'd be gathering everyone he can before shit hits the fan, but nothing." Kano downed another of his drinks, and once again belched loudly.

"I haven't heard anything either." Kenshi responded. He took another sip of his rum. Kano gave Kenshi a sideways look.

"I've gotta admit I'm surprised you stayed here. I thought you'd be in Outworld or something trying to chase down that old bastard. I thought he'd be dead by now." Kano's voice was starting to weaking as the achohol was starting to kick in.

"He's not alive from a lack of me trying. I know his location, but it'd be too damn hard to get to him with all of Shao Kahn's army protecting him. By the time he's not there Earth will already have been invaded. I might as well focus on this in the mean time." The thought alone of Shang Tsung made Kenshi angry. The memories induced by that vile man would drive anyone to insanity.

"I know that feeling all too well mate. Vengeance, despair. Did you hear about what happend with Kabal?" Asked a very serious Kano. Kenshi shook his head ,and with that Kano sighed before slowly taking another drink.

"Kabal found his brother after days of looking for him. They were in some abandoned warehouse from what I was told from Sonya. I guess Kabal walked into a trap, and was beaten, and tied up to a chair by Red Dragon scum." At this point Kano's face was full of sorrow. His words were almost whispears.

"They..uh, they- they beat Devlin to death right in front of him." Kano whimpered. His head was turning left to right for something to take his mind off of what he was saying. Tears were pooling in his eyes. They were slowly turning red. His hand were nervously playing his his mug.

"Now the kid wasn't all there, but...but he was good kid. Kabal snapped. We all loved Devlin, but that was Kabal's baby brother. The only family he had left, he was the only protector Devlin had left. I guess he felt that he failed him. Well Kabal broke free from his chair, and killed those sons of bitches. Then he snuck into the Special Forces HQ. Sonya said he broke Mavado out of his cell, and started beating on him. Mavado was getting destroyed, but once again it was a trap. They figured this would happen, and the Red Dragon swooped in, and gathered Mavado. So now he's rejoined the hunt of exterimating us all out." Kano explained lifelessly.

"So what happened to Kabal?" Kenshi asked.

"He's serving life in prison. I guess breaking mass criminals out of jail, even unintentionally is a major felony."

"Damn, I'm sorry Kano." Kenshi expressed with deep remorse for the Black Dragon leader.

"Don't be." Kano gulped slamming his last bit of Vodka down.

"The way I see it, Kabal's only got less than a month before Shao Kahn's invasion hits. My boy's will have him out of there as soon as possible." Kano gave a small smile.

"Good, now i'd like to get back to that letter of yours. You said you need a job done." Kenshi recalled, after finishing his first drink.

"Right, you see I have a very good ally of mine who needs assistance finding his son. The man's name is Brian Dumass." As Kano said this he stacked all of his cups up in a neat stack.

"Brian Dumass as in the trainer in downtown Queens?" Kenshi asked in shock.

"That's the one. Now his son has entered the crime scene. He's been working small jobs for the lowly Viper clan that smuggles drugs around Harlem, they could only hope to be as big as us. Kid's name is Kenny "The Kobra" Dumass, and his father's said he's been missing for a week. Now I usually don't get involved in other clan's issues, but since Brian deals weapons to my guys, well then I have no choice, and since I have been hunted for weeks now I won't be able to just go freely through the city looking for the kid. That's where you come in. You do this kind of work regulary, and I've got the coin to pay you off for the job. You just got to make sure you find him." Kano explained the job quietly.

"I'm going to need more to go on. I need the man's last known locations, places of interest, and any other things you can come up with." Kenshi said boldy.

"I've already got a file handy for you mate. Now once you find that boy you bring him to me dead or alive. It'll be better for me to explain to the man's father if you find him face up in a river somewhere. Also if you feel you're getting in to deep into crime lord territory then you just say the word, and the job is off. Wouldn't want to risk a friend on this one." Said Kano.

"What's the price?" Kenshi asked grabbing his second rum.

"Thirty grand flat. All in cash, half now, half when the jobs complete." Kano said pulling out his wallet. He handed Kenshi his current half.

"Looks like we have deal Kano." Kenshi smiled as he pocketed the money.

"Excellent." Kano grinned in response.


	3. Marked for Death

"Watch out!"

Two men were running as fast as they could through a snow littered forest in the blackness of night. Their only light source was the white full moon that dangled over them lowly. As the two men ran at full speed, behind them they could hear movements throughout the trees. They didn't dare to look back behind them, as their only goal was to escape their predators. One of these men was dressed in an all grey ninja garb. A black mask covered his hooded head, while his ally was dressed in an identical getup, the difference being that his garb was light blue. Trees snapped under the pair's legs as they ran. Both of their faces were horror struck, and the desperation emitting off of them could easily be sensed. The two ran, and ran until they were met by a fully silver robotic menace.

"Oh fuck!" Shouted out the grey ninja at the sight of the machine. These words caught the attention of the blue ninja as he extended his arms out as quickly, and as far as he could stretch them. A glimmering, blue orb flew from his hands, and rapidly encased the cyborg in a sheet of thick, bone chilling ice. After seeing the success of his move the blue ninja sprinted towards the cyborg, and placed his hands upon it's shoulders. Using the momentum of his run, the ninja forcefully threw the cyborg as hard as he could manage. The robot smashed straight into a nearby tree, and shattered instantly into a pile of flickering parts, and blood. The grey ninja looked over at his blue dressed friend. Both men were in complete disbelief at the events that had been unfolding before their very eyes. The grey ninja began to speak with a slight shakyness to his voice.

"Was that the last of them?" He asked while trying his hardest to recover his breath. His friend looked over at him, and watched as the grey ninja bent over quickly to allow the air to move through his lungs easier.

"I... I think so!" He breathed loudly, as he placed his hands upon the back of his head. The blue ninja's eyes gazed around at the shivering winter storm that surrounded them in every direction. The distance was very hard to see due to all the snow rushing past them at an astonishing pace.

"I think we outran them. It'll be hard for even them to track us through this damn blizzard." The blue ninja stated. He put his hands down to his sides, and quickly walked over to his comrade.

"Are you okay Smoke?" The blue ninja asked as he placed a hand on the grey ninja's back.

"What the fuck do you think Kuai?" The ninja responded with a lot of bitterness to his voice.

"We're on the run from psycotic, robotic maniacs! How do you think I feel, and don't call me Smoke anymore either! That name is dead to me, and so is that stupid fucking civil language they've been forcing us to speak for forever!" The grey dressed ninja bellowed. The blue ninja named Kuai looked very taken aback by his friends attitude. He removed his hand from his back gently.

"No, no you're right Thomas. We should try to distance ourselves from that. You're right. Look I don't know about you, but I think it's a bad idea for us to be out here much longer. We need to move. Now." Kuai spoke with a deep sigh.

"And where exactly are we going to go, huh? We've got no family, we've got no friends, all we have is each other, and quite frankly we both know we can't take care of each other out there in the open for long!" Thomas argued. Kuai pondered his thoughts for a moment, and as he did so an awkward silence befell the pair of them.

"Raiden." He spoke finally. Thomas looked at him as if his idea was the dumbest thing he's ever heard.

"Raiden? Are you kidding me? You really think that the protector of Earthrealm is going to take time out of his fucking day to help out two former Lin Kuei goons who are on the run? That is literally the worst idea i've heard come out of your mouth Kuai." Thomas spat in frustration. Kuai however seemed very keen on his suggestion.

"No, no listen to me! I remember my brother telling me one time that if I was ever in any need of aid that Raiden would be obliged to assist me." Kuai remembered his brother's words almost exactly in his head. Thomas still seemed to doubt Kuai's wishes.

"So, because your brother said so is what we're going on now? Let's make that clear. Give me a break." Thomas shook his head.

"You don't understand! I don't know the full story, but Bi-Han said that once a long time ago he teamed up with Raiden to stop Shinnok, and Quan Chi from gaining entry into Earthrealm. He also entered the Mortal Kombat tournament on Raiden's request. Raiden owes him a few favors!" Kuai had felt like he had proven his point valid, and from the look of his friends face, it had appeared so.

"O..Okay, but we both know that Bi-Han died in that tournament under Raiden's guidence, right? Based on that alone I wouldn't be so quick to put both of our lives in his hands." Thomas eventually replied.

"Well I know that if we continue standing here with no other option, then we're as good as dead, right? We're both in some deep trouble here Thomas. This may be our only way out of this alive." He answered calmly. After another short awkward silence between the two friends, Thomas doubtfully shook his head in agreement.

"Right. Fine, well we'll go find Raiden, and see what he can do for us. We have no other choices. " Thomas finally agreed, even though he still seemed slightly against the idea presented to him.

"So did your brother ever mention where we could find him?" Thomas asked. Both of them appeared to have regan their breaths.

"I don't remember." Kuai whispeared. Thomas sighed, and began walking forward.

"Well, we better get a move on if we're going to have to find out. I just hope it won't take forever." He called out to Kuai who was slightly trailing behind him. They both could hear the loud crunches that the pure white snow made under their feet as they walked. Thomas placed his hands up to try and block the snow from coming in contact with his eyes. A mist flowed out of his mouth, as the cold weather continued to effect the two. The two men marched as silently as they could through the winter wonderland. Paranoia filled their minds, as the fear of running into more of the Lin Kuei's machines controlled their every movement. Their movement was halted at the sound of a loud snap. Kuai heard Thomas shoosh him silently. Suddenly another loud crunch came from behind them, causing them both to turn on the spot.

"Fuck!" Thomas hissed softly.

"Maybe it's an animal?" Kuai suggested. Thomas shook his head.

"No.. I don't think so. Be quiet." He demanded. Thomas lifted one of his feet off of the pure white snow under him, and slowly began walking as quietly as he could . Kuai followed his example identically. The two did not get very far, as Kuai heard a loud metalic sound come once again from behind. He turned instantly, what he saw made him jump violently.

"Thomas move!" He screamed, as he lundged away from an unidentified object that was making it's way steadily torwards them. He landed in a roll, and during that roll he heard Thomas give a heartfelt scream. Worried Kuai looked over at his freind who was standing, and screaming at the top of his lungs. At first Kuai couldn't tell what had just happened, but after noticing that blood was spraying everywhere upon the white snow turning it a dark red, and seeing that Thomas was holding onto his arm tightly he put two, and two together. Thomas's arm had landed with a thud. His arm had been completely taken off by a spinning saw blade. Kuai looked both greatly concerned, and disgusted. He lifted his gaze up torwards the direction from which the saw blade had came in flying. Standing inbetween two incredibly dead trees he saw a shadowed figure standing stiffly before him. The figure slowly made it's way out of the shadows, and revealed itself to be a yellow colored machine like human. It's eyes were glowing green, and black tubes were sticking from it's head. Kuai was panicked.

"Look what you've done! Look at what you just did Cyrax! This isn't what you do! This isn't you!" Kuai bellowed as he tried to persuade the robot named Cyrax, by showing it what it had just done to Thomas, who had fallen to the ground. Thomas's eyes stared at where his arm used to be. It was cut clean, and his bone had become visible underneath under all the blood that was just gushing out. Tears of pain flushed into his eyes. Cyrax paid no attention to Kuai's words. He just stood emotionless. His eyes were locked on the blue ninja before him.

"As of the Grandmaster's wishes you both are required to return with me to begin your transformations." His voice echoed throughout the night, and sounded very technologically generated. Kuai looked over to his wounded ally, and then back to Cyrax.

"You'll have to kill us! We won't be turned! We won't become one of you!" Yelled Kuai. He balled his fist up. Cyrax stared forward, and at an lightning speed he shifted his body to face Kuai. Hoping to get the upper hand, Kuai charged forward. He brought down both of his hands from above his head in hopes of bashing them against Cyrax's head, but to his dismay Cyrax had caught both of them. Cyrax in return would bash his solid steel face right into the skull of Kuai, thus knocking him back onto the ground. Kuai held his head painfully, and noticed that a trickle of **skarlet** colored blood was making it's way down his face. Cyrax did nothing, but look down at him. No looks of remorse. No looks of anything. Kuai rolled himself up backwards, and again ran straight for his enemy. Cyrax used his instinctive combat prowess to evade each, and every of Kuai's attacks. Cyrax took advantage of an opening, and delivered a very stiff kick straight into Kuai's abdomen. He bent over quickly from the impact, and spit out a mouthfull of copper tasting blood. As he stood hunched over Cyrax struck him with a hard kick right under Kuai's jaw. The force pushed him backwards, and once again he had landed on his back. He stared up at the night sky, seeing stars from the abuse he had taken. The panick began to kick into Kuai's mind. Thomas was rendered useless, and could be moments away from bleeding out, and if Kuai couldn't think of anything to stop Cyrax he would be taken back to the temple he had ran away from in hopes of avoiding being turned into the lifeless machine. One of his biggest fears is to become a lifeless void. A zombie under somebody else's control. Forced to live the rest of his life as a mindless slave. The thought alone haunted him. He had to make a chance to get away. He had to find a way to save the only person in his life that he had left to care for. He couldn't allow himself to be weak like he always thought he had been. He needed to be there for Thomas. He felt he had already failed his brother by not going with him to the tournament like he wanted, and he never wanted to again feel the sorrow that he experienced when he learned of Bi-Han's death, knowing that if he had went he could've saved him. He needed to find a way to beat the odds he's never had to face before.

Blood was once again filling Kuai's mouth, and while he was deep in thought he spit it out. The stickiness of it made it clump together, and land right beside his head. Cyrax saw this, and believed that Kuai had been defeated. He quickly made his way over to Thomas who was shouting at Cyrax to stand back, but the robot wasn't listening. Cyrax grabbed Thomas by his wound, and raised him forcefully from the ground, and Thomas screamed as he did so. He held Thomas steady, and then pushed him away lightly. Thomas stood wobbly, and still in shock about losing his arm. His skin had turned into a pale white. Cyrax's chest cavity swung open, and out of his chest flew out a glowing green net. The net wrapped itself all the way around Thomas tightly, holding him completely still. Thomas swayed inside the compressed net, and fell over. He wiggled as he tried to break himself free. Kuai noticed his struggle.

"Thomas quit moving! You'll only bleed out faster!" He informed. Thomas listened to Kuai's words, and ended his shuffling. Cyrax turned back to Kuai, and upon noticing that Kuai was making his way back to his feet, he started making his way back torwards him. Upon reaching him, Cyrax leaned Kuai over slightly, and began throwing heavy fist into his stomach. Each punch made Kuai groan in agony. Cyrax grabbed Kuai by his shoulders, and then proceeded to throw him into a tree much like Thomas had done to the silver robot minutes ago. Kuai sat with his back against the tree. His vision was starting to fade, but the thought of losing Thomas kept him in it. Cyrax moved positions so that he only stood a few feet away from where Kuai was seated. Kuai knew what was coming, and he knew what he had to do to avoid it. Once again Cyrax's chest cavity opened, and another green net was forming inside. Kuai stuck out one of his hands, and another blue orb formed in his grasp. He flung it at Cyrax, and the orb landed directly into his chest cavity, thus freezing the net inside of the machine. Kuai then forced himself to his feet again, and used all of his energy to sprint as fast as he could to Cyrax. As soon as he was close enough he jumped into the air, and extended his leg. His foot landed across the side of Cyrax's head, causing the robot to flip in a cartwheel like motion. Kuai landed roughly, and exhasted on his face from his sudden burst of energy. Cyrax on the other hand bended his elbows, and knees, and sprung up from the impact. Kuai's last hope of stopping Cyrax had failed. He could only watch as Cyrax bent over to grab a hold of him. Kuai felt his body flowing through the air, as he was thrown once again into a tree. He heard a loud pop upon hitting the tree, and held his left shoulder in response. He cried out loudly. Cyrax had no intention of stopping his beatdown until Kuai has been knocked out cold. Kuai felt his failure overcome him. Because of him Thomas would die, and if he somehow didn't he, and himself would be turned into what was standing before his very eyes. A monster. His vision was once again fading, and this time he just felt like just accepting it. What was the point when his opponet couldn't even feel the attacks he had been dishing out? He knew he couldn't ever win this fight. As Cyrax edged closer, and closer something very strange happend. Cyrax's entire body became surrounded by a dark cloud. His body began smoking, and shaking lightly. Kuai goggily glared on in confusion. Cyrax's shaking intesified, and the smoke that surrounded him began to grow heavier. Then in an instant Cyrax's body exploded almost like, an atomic bomb, only the blast radius wasn't very large. Peices flew in every direction, and Cyrax's blood soaked Kuai instantly. Kuai was so out of it that he almost didn't notice the blood splatter. He would soon be rendered unconscious by a large chunck of metal.

 **(Hours later)**

Kuai awoken with a jump. He looked around at his current location, and he noticed that he wasn't by the tree he was thrown against. In fact, he wasn't even in the same area. He was in a small, rocky cave that was dimly lit by a fire that had been started in the center of the shelter. His mind had began thinking about what he had just seen. Cyrax's explosion, Thomas's arm, getting thrown into a tree. Did it actually happen? Was it all a dream? He tried to sit up, and when he did he was met with an imense amount of pain. That's when he knew that these events he had seen actually happened. He forced himself to get to his feet. His head was pounding, and he was covered in so much blood. He looked around the cave again, and wondered how he got there. Did Thomas drag him here? No, he couldn't have with that arm of his missing. Where was Thomas? Is he okay? Kuai left the warmness of the cave to see that the blizzard outside was still raging. He wouldn't survive alone out there in his condition. He knew that for sure, but what about Thomas? He had to find him! He had to know he was safe! Not knowing was the worst part, and right now Kuai could feel that sting of failure that he so wanted to avoid. He knew Thomas didn't make it there. It was in his gut. He figured Thomas was either dead, or being turned into a robot as he thought. Thinking about this caused Kuai to break down into tears. He was all alone. Nothing left but himself. First his brother, and now his best, and only friend, and all because he was weak. What was left for him to fight for anymore? He had lost everything. Kuai slowly turned to the fire, and sat down in front of it. His icy blue eyes began to shift to red as he continued his wheeping.


	4. Lock Up

"Let me out." Kabal spoke void of all emotion. The look in his eyes was that of a stone cold killer. He was standing behind a set of thick, metal bars inside of the Special Forces headquarters. Prisoners were locked up all around him also inside prison cells. The room was darkly lit, and the walls were a murky green. There were no windows in sight, and the area was small enough that it could make one quite claustrophobic. Kabal's long black hair was greasy, and scattered all over the place. His beady brown eyes stared emptily at the bars in front of him. Blood soaked his dirty, and ripped clothes. On the opposite side of the bars stood two people. One male, and one female. The female had long, beautiful blonde hair, and alluring green eyes. She was dressed up in a spotless, green cameo army fatigue. She looked down at Kabal in what appeared to be a sorrowful way. The man standing directly next to her was bulky, tall, and gave off a menacing vibe. He was dark skinned, and had really short black hair. His eyes were a dark brown, and he was wearing green khakis, accompanied with a black military vest. The dog tags that were wrapped loosely around his neck read off his name off as Jackson Briggs.

"You know that's not possible now." Jackson Briggs informed with his deep voice. At these words Kabal's eyes found theirs. The woman standing next to Jackson had a difficult time looking into his.

"You know I'm not the bad guy here." Kabal said almost in a whisper. The emptiness in his voice was almost haunting.

"I know how close you are with Kano's father." His words were directed at Jackson. Jackson nodded at this.

"Yes, we were allies in this gang war between your clan, and the Red Dragon, but imagine how angry he would be with you right now if he were here. We had Daegon's second in command in our grasp, and we just about had him talking before you decided that it'd be a good idea to break in here, and set him free." Jackson had no sympathy for what Kabal had done. He did not comprehend why he should feel guilty for a man who broke into an interrogation of an American terrorist, beat him to a pulp, and then unintentionally set him free in the process.

"They killed my brother!" Kabal snapped in a fit of rage. His hands clasped around the solid metal bars with a grip as strong as a snake in the middle of killing it's prey.

"Sonya talk some sense into him! Don't forget I had your back at that tournament!" He pleaded as his vengeful gaze shifted back to the blonde next to Jackson. She gave a deep sigh in response, and seemed a bit uneasy at the request. This woman was known as Lieutenant Sonya Blade. She had been a major force within the Special Forces unit for some years now. She works directly with her superior officer Jackson Briggs, whom she calls Jax for short. Jax is a Special Forces Major meaning that his word was usually the law around his division. Together the two had stopped many criminals the world over, and through all the adventures, and countless hours of working together, the two eventually became the best of friends. Usually the pair would look down upon any type of criminal scum whom had managed their way behind the bars of the Special Forces prison, but Kabal was no ordinary criminal. Kabal was a member of the Black Dragon cartel, which was now owned by his best friend Kano. They specialized in robberies, and weapon dealings. They weren't the type of monsters that their sworn enemies the Red Dragon often bragged about being. The Red Dragon was notorious for murdering anyone from police officers, to lowly criminals, or even innocent civilians. To put an end to this organization Jax sought out the aid of the Red Dragon's biggest opponents The Black Dragon. Together they would construct plans in order of capturing, and identifying the groups many numbers. Sonya did not agree with this alliance, as she saw all criminals no matter how major to be evil. That stance quickly began to change around the time of the Mortal Kombat tournament that had happend just a few weeks prior. Though she may not have a fondness for the criminal named Kabal, but she respected the fact that he saved her life from the clutches of that being called Ermac. And even though she had no ideas of friendship with Kabal she couldn't help the fact that she was saddened to hear about the loss of his brother.

"I know he did Kabal, and i'm sorry! I promise that we will make Mavado, and the Red Dragon pay for what they did to you, but you have to understand why you're locked up! You can't do what you did no matter how much crap that evil man has put you through!" Sonya expressed with great emotion.

"I want him dead!" Kabal grunted loudly, his teeth were gritted as he said this. Sonya, and Jax saw a look they did not want to see from across Kabal's face.

"Trust me, if he gives us a reason that forces us to kill him we will, but we need as much information out of him as possible. He could be our only way of catching Daegon." Sonya was begging at this point for Kabal to calm down. Kabal gave a small, unhinged chuckle at her words. Sonya, and Jax looked at each other carefully. They both had a strong feeling in their guts that Kabal was beginning to lose it mentally.

"We need information about your brother Kabal. As much as you can give us about both of your pasts. We need to know why Mavado would place a hit out on you, and your clan." Jax spoke with a certain calmness to his voice. Kabal shook his head slowly, and backed away from the bars. His face became scrunched up, and the look of absolute guilt spread across his blood stained face.

"It was all my fault." He breathed finally. He shifted his head to the ground, and stared at the cracked concrete floor below him.

"I'm the reason Devlin's dead." He whimpered softly. Sonya's reactions to his words caught Jax by surprise. She seemed like she really wanted to consul Kabal, and was trying with all of her might to refrain from doing so.

"Kabal explain it all to us. This will only help you in the long run. We can present your statements to the courts, and try to get you out of here." Jax informed with caution.

"Where should I start?" Kabal spoke in monotone.

"Begin with your childhood. Go into your brother's condition, and how the issues with Mavado arrived." Sonya instructed. Kabal took a second to collect his thoughts, and open his mouth to speak.

"Me, and Devlin were half siblings. Different fathers. My father was a good man, and treated my mom well. He provided a house, kept us all well fed, and even tried to get me into the best preschool I could attend even though he wasn't a rich guy. He was my hero." Kabal looked on with a thousand yard stare. A smile formed across his face, as Sonya, and Jax could tell he was picturing his father in his head.

"My mother was a prostitute, and on one of her working nights the man that would soon become my father found her after she had been beaten by her pimp for coming up short on cash from a client who cheated her. He took her in, and got her off of the drugs she was heavily addicted to. He stole her away from the pimp that owned her, and had me. For the first five years my life was great. My father pretty much gave me whatever toys, and items I ever wanted. He cherished me, and my mom to death. For the longest time I never understood how he could get me anything I wanted, whenever I wanted." Kabal spoke lightly.

"My father used to have his brother over sometimes, and the two would often talk about how their kids were so similar, and that one day we'd have meet. One night my uncle had visited, and began playing a game of poker with my dad. They were even teaching me how to play. My mom was making some nacho dip in the kitchen as we sat around together as a family. I would laugh at all of my father's corny jokes that night." At this point Kabal's smile faded into something much darker.

"There was a knock on the door. My dad stood from his chair, and opened it. "Who could that be?" Were the last words i'd ever hear him say." At this point Kabal was refraining from showing how upset he truly was.

"A lone gunman stood at the door, and blasted a hole right threw the greatest man I ever knew. I remember hearing my mother's deafening, and terrifying scream as a bowl she held in her grasp broke apart after hitting the kitchen floor. I was in shock. I was too young to fully understand that i'd never see my father again, and I just stared at his body for a good minute. I realized what death really meant on that night." Kabal hid his emotions under the guise of having no emotion, and Sonya could sense his true feelings underneath.

"I can recall my uncle cursing loudly, and he stood up after somehow appearing with a gun in his hand, but it was no use. As soon as he stood up he was dropped in almost the same fashion. My mom was crying out for the horror to stop, but it wasn't over yet. The gunman looked at me. He stared into my eyes. I'll never forget how blue they were. He pointed the gun at me, but for some reason he didn't pull the trigger. He marched into the kitchen and grabbed my mom by the hair. He dragged her out the door, as she screamed. I didn't see her for the rest of the night. I sat alone in that house with those bodies for hours. I remember poking my dad, and my uncle for hours, crying for them to get up, but they didn't. My mom returned to the house with bruises all over her, and her nose broken. She was obviously drugged, but at the time I didn't know any better. When the police arrived after she made the call she made the decision to blame my uncle for my father's death. Said he shot him, and that she shot him after a violent struggle, and to my surprise the police believed her." Kabal let a tear fall, but he quickly wiped it away. Sonya looked horror struck at the story being told so far.

"Later we found out she was pregnant again. I hated her for blaming the good man that my uncle was for my dad's death, but I understood why she did it. To protect me. I eventually found out that the man that was sent to murder them was actually a hit man hired by the pimps that my mother once worked for. To keep a close eye on her, the pimps sent the monster of a man that got her pregnant to live with us. I hated his fucking guts, and the thought of him today makes me sick! He used to beat us, verbally insult us, and never paid for any of us to survive. He made my mother do the work, and once again she found herself addicted to drugs. This time it was crack. Devlin was born a crack baby, but he was only born with the addiction, and no other side effects. It was his father's abusive ways that messed with my baby brother's mentality. He beat that newborn for anything, and it made him develop his retardation."

"Not long after Devlin was born my mother eventually overdosed on the drugs, and left us as orphans, because as soon as she died that asshole who beat her split. With no other options I had to do what I had to do to make sure we had everything we needed. I used to shoplift clothing stores, restaurants, and even stole from the homeless. I didn't enjoy it, but I had to do it for us. I taught my brother his first words, and used to read him bedtime stories every night by a fire that I had to make. Having a fire was the only way he'd let me read them to him. One day about five years ago at the age of sixteen I saw a man who looked pretty well off ordering some food at a very fancy diner in the heart of this city. I was looking to grab a special dessert for Devlin because it was his tenth birthday. I watched the man stuff his wallet in his back pocket after paying for his meal, and I thought i'd nab it from him. I reached into his pocket, but he noticed what I was doing right away." Kabal recalled in vivid detail.

"This man was huge. He had a tough man look to him, and after getting caught I knew he was gonna beat my ass super hard. He pushed me away roughly, and I caught a group of eyes from a bunch of well dressed men staring dead at me. He backed me outside, and forced me around the building into an alleyway, far away from where anybody could see. He decked me once real good in the face, and after that I fell defeated to the ground. I closed my eyes tightly because I feared he would keep beating the shit out of me, but he stopped. He actually started laughing. Shortly after that I heard even more laughter from a small pack of men standing just a little further down the alley way. I opened my eyes to see them all looking down at me with huge smiles on each of their faces."

"You're gonna have to be a lot tougher, and smarter than that if you plan on being a thief." I remembered the man who punched me said to me. One man stood out, out of all the them. I remember him telling me to stand up, and I did so as fast as I could. He watched me for a good solid minute before he spoke to me again. He told me that he knew who I was. I told him he was full of shit, and he replied with my father's name. He told me that him, and my father go way back. Said that they were partners in crime. I learned that day that my father was actually a member of the Black Dragon. I also learned that the man I thought was my uncle was actually just my father's best friend, and partner." Sonya, and Jax listened to Kabal's story with complete interest. They couldn't believe how rough his life had been so far, and they knew he was only getting started.

"I found out that the man who stood out the most to me was named Jason Kamponi, but he was only called Mr. Kamponi by the groups members. I remembered that his son was also there. He told me that the group had been looking for him, but that I was so evasive that they couldn't get a good lead on my location. That was the first conversation Kano, and I ever had. Shortly after that confrontation Devlin, and I went to our new home in the form of a fancy old bar named the Dragon Tooth. Hell, Kano even set up a huge birthday party for us, and got Devlin the most expensive cake he could afford. That was the start of our friendship, and it holds up to this day." Kabal finished. With that Jax decided to venture deeper into Kabal's backstory.

"Now how did your issues with the Red Dragon, and Mavado begin?" Jax asked curiously.

"The Black Dragon had been split from the Red Dragon for about a hundred years, but these rumors of Daegon leading the clan date back to even before Mr. Kamponi was born. Most of us have never seen him, and usually believe that the word Daegon is just a code name for whoever is leading the clan at the current time. Mr. Kamponi use to say that the Black Dragon were formed due to the amount of people who disagreed with the Red Dragon's murderous ways. So they split up into some sort of thieves guild. At first I was told we were their allies, but things turned sour quickly after I joined. Kano, no matter how much I love that guy has always been a thrill seeker. He used to antagonize the living hell out of a few of their guys, and they eventually called out a hit on him, and demanded that Mr. Kamponi offer up his son's life to keep the peace between the two clans. Mr. Kamponi disagreed, and then a war broke out. Kano talked the Red Dragon into a momentary alliance, with a huge giveaway of some guns that we managed to steal. Before the meeting took place I met a girl at a bar. We flirted, and things got serious. I slept with her, and later found out that she was Mavado's younger sister. Intercourse between clans is a big no, no so obviously he felt disrespected, and angry. Then there was the fact that Kano had sold the group a bunch of broken shit at the giveaway. That led into a huge massacre of their guys, after they attacked us. That's what's caused us to be hated enemies. I guess he got his revenge for me sleeping with his sister by killing Devlin. So that's why it's my fault the one person I had to protect is dead."Kabal finished his story, and sunk his head into his arms to hide his face. Sonya was heartbroken for the man that was in so much pain on the inside. She even felt the tears balling up in her eyes. Before they fell however, she turned her back to Kabal. She, and Jax began walking away in a long silence.

"Don't worry Kabal. We'll find a way for the court to excuse you." Sonya called out in a muffled voice. Upon hearing this Kabal placed his back against one side of his cell, and slid all the way down it into a ball. The sting of loss still fresh throughout his body.

 **(Author's note)**

 **The more that I went back, and read some previous chapters of my stories I noticed that I haven't really given a lot of backstory for some of the characters, and now I intend to give you a little more history between the characters, and what their motivations are throughout the story. I read a review that says that me making Kano a hero was interesting. The way I've been writing Kano, and Kabal is that they know they're not heroes, they're just the lesser of two evils. Kano is more hotheaded, and quick to violence than Kabal, who is much more eager to talk out a problem, and be overall calm. Kano is the driver between the two where he takes the most action, and has the leader personality, and Kabal is more of the passenger who is always ready to jump into the mess that Kano is involved in. Both are caring towards each other, but can often come into conflict about how to handle the situation. I'd like to thank my followers, favoriters, and those who have left a review. I appreciate it a lot.**


	5. Broken

Johnny Cage laid awake in his hospital bed. His green eyes were staring at the ceiling above him. The sound of a television news station was being played aloud in the room. His ears were focusing in on what a reporter was reporting.

"Yes Bonnie, we have conformation that Hollywood actor Johnny Cage is residing nearby in the local Manhattan Recovery Center. Rumors are circulating that the well known celebrity is suffering from a broken spine, and many more minor injuries at this time. New York Police have begun an investigation as to who could be the person responsible for the actor's attack." Reported a news man, as a response to the woman sitting next to him.

"Are there any details as to where Mr. Cage disappeared to for the week he was reported missing?" Asked a female reporter named Bonnie. The male reporter responded quickly.

"The hospital has said that Mr. Cage has become extremely delusional since his return to the public. He's been reporting that he went to some kind of fighting tournament to fight for the survival of Earth, and that a supposed God of Thunder chose him to be a warrior that would represent mankind in this tournament, and that his back was broken by a massive four armed dragon, he claims is named Roro. It only get's stranger from there." The male said with a sad look to his face. The female reporter also gave a sorrow filled look.

"Poor guy must've been beaten pretty badly. I'm willing to bet that we'll be hearing reports of brain damage soon as well. We all hope for the best recovery possible. In other news-" Johnny blocked out the rest of her reporting, and began thinking about what he had just heard. Nobody believed him. Everyone thought he was crazy. Hell they even reported the name wrong of what he described as the attacker. Roro? Seriously? Maybe he shouldn't blame them for not believing his story. Hell, he knew if he heard somebody talking like that, he'd want some hits off of whatever the fuck they were smoking. He was telling the truth, and now was beginning to feel alone. He had no visitors other than his nurses who were not in the best of company in any form. Nobody from the tournament had shown up to aid him in getting his story out there, and the worst part of it all was the fact that the green energy he had managed to somehow summon at the tournament had no traces left back in the real world. It's like he had awoken from a nightmare, and he might've believed that if he didn't hear Kano outside of his room arguing with two doctors about not letting him in to see him. Johnny was happy to know that at least someone tried to visit him. Johnny turned over slightly, and growled in pain as he did so. His back felt like it was on fire, but every day he was gaining more, and more mobility. The back brace that he was wearing made laying down a massive pain in his ass. He quickly learned to just be happy to not have been paralyzed. Johnny's eyes found his bedside counter, and on it was a stash of a few unopened envelopes. He reached for a red one that was on top of the stack, and ripped it open slowly with his fingers.

"Ouch!" He cried, as him opening the envelope resulted in him getting a deep paper cut that had began bleeding lightly.

"Son of a..." He whispered under his breath as he stuck his bleeding finger into his mouth. Once he got over the stinging rumblings of his paper cut Johnny pulled a green paper card out of the envelope.

 **"Get well!"** Was plastered all over the front of the card in glitter, and stickers. Johnny instantly thought that this card was the work of a fanatic teenage fan girl, and of no surprise to him it was.

 **"I just want to say that you are my inspiration! You are just like so hot, and charming, and I hope to see you again sometime soon! I loved all of your films, even the not so great ones like Time Smashers, and Ninja Mime! I hear your friends with a friend of mine! You should visit him soon! Get well OKAY? You need to finish that Rage in the Cage sequel! Your biggest fan Kira!**

 **P.S - I know what people are saying about you, and it's okay. I'm kinda crazy too!"**

Johnny Cage gave out a small chuckle before closing the card, and softly tossing it back onto the counter. He loved getting things like this. In a world where everyone likes to bash Johnny Cage, he was relived knowing that somewhere out there someone will support him no matter what. He picked up the next card, and carefully opened it. He avoided another paper cut, and found a letter this time. He held it up to his face, and read it out loud.

 **"Hello there mate. As you probably are aware I was the one creating all that ruckus out there before. I was trying to come, and see you, but those damn son's of bitches just wouldn't let me in. I need you to know a few things, first off don't reply to this letter with a response. I've got a lot of bad people after me, and I wanna avoid dragging you into that. Secondly, You should know that we lost bud. Kung Lao got his neck snapped by that old man, and now we're fixing to go to war with those Outworld fucks, and lastly Raiden has abandoned us. I've been trying to contact him, and I managed to get a hold of Kenshi, but nothing from the God himself. I'm trying to get us all together to fight this, because once that invasion hits we're most likely to be the ones who are going to be hunted down. I need you to find me once you get out of there. I'm not too far, but I can't reveal my location in case someone unwanted reads this. Good luck mate, and get well. - K"** The letter ended on that note. Johnny figured who the author was straight away. This was the first time Johnny had heard anything about the ending of the tournament. He thought that since nothing had changed in the past few weeks that they had won. He would've thought more people would have showed up to see him if they had won however. Kung Lao was dead, and he couldn't believe that. He wondered who all survived, because now he only had word of Kano, and Kenshi. He had nothing from Sonya which he found extremely disappointing. He thought something was there, and his last memory of the tournament was of her kneeling down over him, trying to comfort him after having his spine crunched. He just hoped she made it, and if she had, why didn't she at least come to visit? Some good hospital sex has always made for a quick recovery right? He gave the idea some more thought before coming to the conclusion that he'd probably throw his own back out after trying to put the moves on her. Still, he couldn't really explain it, but he sensed something between them. Maybe it was all in his head? Maybe he didn't truly want to know an answer. His mind shifted back to the haunting thought of Earth being destroyed by Shao Kahn's forces. Johnny had never seen Outworld's ruler before, and hadn't really heard much about the Emperor, but he knew that if he was the man in charge of all those weird, deadly, and savage fucks, well then he, and everyone else were in a world of hurt. As Johnny stared blankly at the letter in front of him he turned his head suddenly after hearing his room door creak open. A cute female doctor in all white was standing before him. She had a clipboard, and a very thick, and long pill bottle in her hands. She moved steadily towards a nearby desk, and pulled out a chair. She sat down carefully, and turned her attention to Johnny who was staring back at her.

"Hello Mr. Cage, are we doing any better today?" She asked politely. Her eyes shifted to her clipboard. She pulled a ball pointed pen from the nearby desk, and waited for his response.

"Oh you know, I'm great." Johnny spoke quietly.

"Like seriously, I can't even tell you how good it feels to have nobody in the entire world believe you." He finished sounding extremely sarcastic. The nurse looked up at him.

"I never said I didn't believe you Mr. Cage. We all at this hospital believe that whatever happened to you was something unordinary." The doctor responded with a small smile. She made a check in a square on a paper attached tightly to her clipboard. Somebody needed to tell this weirdo to explain because Johnny had no idea what she meant. Was she saying that she believed him? That the entire hospital believed his story? No, that couldn't be right. If they truly believed him then the news outlets wouldn't be receiving the information given to them. Right?

"You're...You're going to have to explain this to me. I don't think I'm getting what you're saying." Johnny squinted his perfectly shaped eyebrows in confusion.

"At first most of the doctors didn't know what to think. You arrived here screaming. Your spinal cord had many dislodged discs popping out. The pain was so intense that the hospital put you in a short term coma so we could do the spinal surgery, but after cutting into your skin your body starting glowing green. Some of us were freaked out, while others were more interested. We did some research, but nothing matched it. When we went back to the surgery we found that whatever had been causing your body to glow was also healing your spinal cord. We found that all three discs that had been popped out had been carefully pushed back into place. Now I don't know if we believe you were off dragon hunting or whatever your claims are. We believe those are hallucinations you experienced triggered by your brain as a way for your mind to deal with the amount of pain you were in, but when you mentioned your glowing we took some notes. It hasn't happened since you've awoken. You were missing for an entire week, and you can't remember what had happened to you. The doctors are theorizing that you've been internally radiated." The doctor with brown curly hair explained. Johnny listened to her words to the best of his listening abilities, which may not be really all that good, and was angered greatly that he was still not being taken completely serious.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Johnny was almost asking at this point. He gave out a deep sigh, and leaned in slightly at the doctor.

"When can I get out of here?" Johnny asked very impatiently. The doctor stuck out her hand that was clasped around the pill bottle. Johnny grabbed a hold of it, and drew it towards himself. He looked down at the large white pills, and then back up to the doctor.

"The others have asked me to ask you about staying here for a while." She responded stiffly. Johnny did not like the sound of that. He would rather be back at Shang Tsung's island than being in this dreadful hospital that's quickly ruining his reputation, not that it wasn't already bad as it was.

"We would like to study the glow that repaired your spine. We want to see if you're radiated after some more surgeries. See if it's causing a cancer to form, or if the white blood cells are doubling to heal your body. We would like to run more test. See if we can cure, or contain this thing." She explained. Johnny didn't even think of the possibility of his glow being from cancer. The thought of being diagnosed with that scared the ever loving shit out of him. He couldn't allow himself to think about that. It wouldn't matter if he did or not if Shao Kahn's invasion was going to happen. He could be dead in a short time.

"No. I need to go. I have things I need to do." Johnny expressed.

"We can't make you stay. Your back isn't broken anymore. We'd just really appreciate you letting us learning more about this." The doctor said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Johnny spoke not feeling truly sorry about not letting them dissect him like a frog. He stood up from his hospital bed still in pain. He then looked down at the pills in his hands again.

"They're for the pain you're feeling. They should ease it over time." The doctor finished before standing up as well. Johnny nodded his head noticing her words. He turned to his bedside counter, and grabbed the envelopes from it. He scrunched them up before fitting them roughly into his jean pockets.

"Take two of them three times a day within a six hour period." She explained carefully.

"Now just put your signature here, and you'll be free to go." She said handing him the clipboard. Johnny quickly scratched his name in pen across the paper before handing it back.

"If you change your mind about letting us have a in depth look at you feel free to come back." She noted. With that Johnny didn't hesitate to leave his hospital room. After spending a few minutes signing out of the hospital at the front desk he reached a rotating door that let out to the massive city outside. He pushed his way out, and after doing so he shielded his eyes from the bright rays of the sun reaching his face. It was a wonderful day. Not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was just right. After looking around to gaze at the world he hadn't seen for a week his mind shifted to his current objective. He needed to find out where Kano was held up. Where would he begin looking? What would a man like Kano being doing? Johnny could recall Kano speaking about a Dragon Tooth at the tournament. Some kind of bar his clan owned. Maybe he'd be there? If he was laying low maybe he wouldn't be? It was worth a try either way. Maybe somebody there would know where he was if he wasn't there? After giving the place some thought Johnny agreed with himself that going there would be his best bet. He started walking down the sidewalk, and after walking about a block he saw something very strange. A black car was following him silently from a distance.


	6. The Emperor and His Subjects

The realm of Outworld had fastly returned back to it's gloomy, and terrorised state after Shang Tsung's celebration had ended. The sky had returned to a dark shade of purple, and the bright, orange moon was slowly setting under the ashy looking clouds. Nightfall would be setting in soon, but this was no excuse for Shao Kahn's army, that numbered in the hundreds of thousands, to end their rigorous training around the castle grounds. The Tarkatans were sparring with each other without their razor sharp blades extended. A select few however were dressed in heavy bone crafted armor. These special Tarkatans had been selected by the leader of their division, Kotal, as majors within the Tarkatan army. Numbering at around twenty, the Tarkatans each mounted themselves upon heavily armored, helmeted Centaurs, and began jousting each other with their blades fully extended in hopes of knocking their enemy off. The smell of burning flesh lingered throughout the air as Kintaro, along with the other Shokans of his race were seen gathered around a small row of stakes that were setup for the execution of conspirators, traitors, and prisoners of war. Tied to the stakes were a group of traitors who had attempted to slay Princess Mileena as her, and Prince Rain were strolling through the royal families lush courtyard.

The traitor's screams could be heard loudly throughout the castle grounds as each one had been lit aflame by Kintaro's fire breath. Their skin melted away slowly, and dripped from their bones, as their burning continued ,their skeletal figures began to appear. Grand General Reiko, and his former apprentice, and newfound leader of the Tarkatan division Kotal were watching from afar, as they both stood side by side against a large, sturdy rail that was attached to a balcony that overlooked the entire militia. Reiko looked on without a trace of disturbance, as Kotal appeared slightly fazed by the acts being committed before him.

"These traitors are not deserving of your pity Ko'atal." Reiko spoke innocently, without even a glance at Kotal. With this Kotal turned his head slightly towards Reiko. Only two people alive knew of Kotal's birth name. Reiko, and Kotal himself. The name was given to Kotal by his father whom he was directly named after. Much like Kitana, and Mileena, Kotal himself was born under an Emperor. Kotal's father was not Shao Kahn, however. Kotal was of the realm of Osh-Tekk, a rich realm, where warriors were honored, and gold was the highest of currency. Unlike Outworld, where the people were abused, and the ultimate goal was conquest. His realm, much like the once famed realm of Edenia, was invaded by Shao Kahn many years ago. In fact it was so long ago that at the time Kotal was only a small boy. He remembered Shao Kahn's invasion of his home world only faintly. He remembered riding behind his father as they shared a horse throughout the bloodshed. Together Kotal's father had slain many of Shao Kahn's Generals in battle. Outworld's forces were being repelled with such ease that eventually Shao Kahn stepped into the battle himself. The two lords would soon confront each other, and battled many close bouts in a duel. Shao Kahn would finally get the upper hand, and slay Kotal's father. As a result of his father's defeat, soon the entire Osh-Tekk realm had given in to surrender. Only their surrender came too late. Shao Kahn had been embarrassed by the fact that the Osh-Tekk ruler had defeated many of his Generals without great effort, and decided to exterminate the entire realm of it's people. Among the exterminated were men, women, and children from all classes of people. Kotal's uncles, aunts, cousins, and elder siblings had been mercilessly slaughtered. Kotal would have joined them as well, but one very respected, and very young General had come forth in an attempt to spare him.

Reiko was not always the Grand General of Shao Kahn's army. As a young man born to the realm of Chaos, Reiko quickly learned that he didn't belong within the chaotic confides of that constantly turmoiled world. The rulers of the Chaosrealm often found themselves in the structure of a civil war, and no peace would ever come to be. Kings would often change constantly due to repeated assassinations, and unending amounts of turmoil within the royal families. Reiko grew up strangely there. He found himself extremely loyal, and battle ready after fighting off so many random attempts on his life. He was a battlefield genius in a place where that was seen as taboo. In his free time Reiko would often read any documented accounts of war, and politics he could get his grasp on. He read about many warlords, kings, strategists, and Emperors, but he found himself admiring only one. Emperor Shao Kahn had become his inspiration, and became a beacon for everything Reiko would come to stand for. He modeled, trained, and groomed himself to be like his hero. This annoyed the Chaosrealmers to no end. At an early teenage age Reiko's soul was unwillingly traded to the Neatherrealm by his family, and he quickly made a new place in the burning depths of hell. He was tormented, and often followed by Lucifer's demons on a regular basis. He would soon learn how to evade, and outsmart them, and this caught the attention of a being unlike anything Reiko had encountered before. The fallen Elder God named Shinnok had been banished to the Neatherrealm after his failed attempt to overthrow the Elder Gods thousands of years ago. He saw Reiko's smarts, and was determined to recruit the man into his service. Shinnok's goal was to put an end to the reign of Lucifer, and to claim the Neatherrealm for himself. Shinnok promised Reiko that he would grant him one request if he aided him in his quest of overtaking the throne. Sensing an opportunity, Reiko agreed, and found himself as the newest, and lastly recruited member of the original Brotherhood of Shadow league that was led by the Neatherrealm Oni, Quan Chi.

The effects of transitioning into a Brotherhood member has different effects on everyone who happened to be recruited. Some may have lost their hair, others may have lost their teeth. Reiko only encountered one change. His eyes that were once a hazy brown, transformed into a pure, lifeless white. Being the loyal warrior that he was, Reiko would then proceed to tattoo one of the many Brotherhood markings across his face, and around his eyes. Within the coarse of three years the reign of Lucifer had come to an end, and now lord Shinnok found himself the undisputed Emperor over the hellish lands. Upon Shinnok's gaining of the throne, Reiko made his one request. He requested to be allowed to serve under Shao Kahn of Outworld. Shinnok was hesitant at first as he knew he would be loosing a very important ally in granting his request, but he ultimately gave him the right. It was at a cost, however. The deal worked two ways. Reiko was allowed to serve under Shao Kahn, but for only as long as he lived. Upon his death he would be returned to the Neatherrealm, back into Shinnok's possession. The deal his family gave into all those years ago forever holds. Reiko's soul will always belong to the Neatherrealm.

Reiko swiftly joined Shao Kahn's military, and became vastly admired by the Emperor from their first conversation. Reiko was firstly assigned as a body guard to the lord, but eventually proved himself to be of much use in the field of battle. He was placed in charge of the remnants of the Edenian race, and his first major campaign came in the form of the invasion of the Osh-Tekk. While there Reiko mostly instructed his troops from their camps, but soon due to a horrendous strategy imposed by a superior, Reiko's camp became routed by the Osh-Tekk Emperor. The two battled, but one thing in particular caught Reiko's attention. He noticed the little boy that was watching the battle from his father's horse. As great of a warrior Reiko may be, he was overmatched by his enemy, and was forced to retreat. He thought of the little boy. He was admiring his father, almost to the extent that Reiko admired his lord. As word broke of the Osh-Tekk king's death, Reiko found himself present for the execution of the Osh-Tekk royal bloodline. He watched on silently, until Shao Kahn brought Kotal to the guillotine. Right before Kotal met a grizzly fate Reiko intervened on his behalf. He noted the usefulness that the young Osh-Tekk could bring to the Outworld army in the future. He spoke of the admiration that he saw in the young boy's eyes as he watched the warfare unfold. He then preceded to tell Shao Kahn that the admiration was similar to that of his for his Emperor. These words moved Shao Kahn greatly, and without a second of doubt Shao Kahn named Reiko the adoptive father to the young Kotal, and spared him. Reiko moved Kotal into his chambers, and helped translate his Osh-Tekk name Ko'atal, into the Outworld system as Kotal. He trained the boy, and raised him as his own son, but Reiko always reminded the boy to remember who he was, and where he came from. The two shared many similar interests, and formed a close relationship rather quickly.

"It's not pity I feel. These men earned their deaths." Kotal said disputing Reiko's claim of him being pitiful for the attempted murderers. He turned his back to the burning bodies with a forced look, that Reiko instantly spotted as an attempt to cover up his discomfort.

"I suppose it is only natural to have these feelings. I even sometimes forget that you are not used to seeing the horrors of war as much as most of us Generals have. Some may call sympathy a weakness, but it is a necessity in order to be a true warrior. I'm not saying you should discard these feelings, only that you show mercy to those whom truly deserve it." Reiko explained carefully so that his words meanings were not lost on Kotal. Kotal listened to these words carefully.

"With Earthrealm's defeat in the tournament situations will arrive where giving mercy will be an option. Choose who you will spare wisely. Being too cruel may also seal your fate. If one cannot show mercy, then why should they receive any in return." Reiko finished before also turning back to the burning corpses. Kotal nodded to show his understanding.

"This isn't the only issue that is bothering you. Tell me what's worrying you." Reiko noticed that Kotal was still not fully at ease. Kotal hesitated, and thought a moment before speaking.

"The Princesses' betrayal is bothersome to me. I had spoken to her just before she committed treason. I should have been more aware of her intentions, before letting her go. I could have stopped her, and spoken to her about the dangers of what she was plotting." Kotal finished while looking at Reiko with sorrow filled eyes. Reiko didn't give away what he was thinking with his expressions.

"Nobody expects betrayal from the ones who are in need of protection from it." Said Reiko soothingly.

"This was not your fault Kotal, and our lord knows this to be true." Reiko's voice came out as if he was trying to wash away all the guilt on Kotal's mind.

"And what of Kitana now? She will no doubt be executed by the lord for her misdeeds." Kotal informed worriedly. Reiko was now seeming disappointed by Kotal's worrisome.

"You speak as if you are wedded to the Princess. These affections you have for her will sadly never lead anywhere Kotal. I tried once to propose a marriage between you two to our Emperor, but it was humbly declined. Let this go. As for what will happen to the Princess I can only say this. I am one of our lord's closest allies. I daresay that we are dear friends. If I know anything about our lord it is this. The one, and only, and I may say only weakness that our lord has is for his children. The very worse I can expect for Kitana is that her claim as heir of the Outworld throne will now become void of all worth. She will not be physically harmed." Said Reiko very sternly. These words did much to ease most of Kotal's troubles. After the two noticed the ending of the burning men's screams, and that the gigantic Kintaro was making his way alone to Shao Kahn's tower did Reiko speak again.

"Court shall begin shortly. Let us make our way to the war room." He said quietly. As he, and Kotal stepped away from the rail they had been standing against. Together the two descended down a flight of wooden stairs, and reached the dead grass that littered patches of dirt among the castle grounds. They both walked intensely towards the black tower's doors. Before reaching them Reiko spoke again.

"I understand that this is your first time in court. I must advise you to remain calm, and civil at all times. Speak only when spoken to, and let our lord do most of the talking. Since you are fresh your advice may be shot down no matter how logical it may be, but remember you must only speak logically. Speak of no nonsense or of ideas that may even slightly hint at a double meaning. This will be your first major test." Reiko warned.

"Have you ever known me to be a fool?" Kotal spoke civilly. Reiko spotted how seriously Kotal was taking his advice.

"No, and now would be the worst of times to start." He replied opening the castle doors for Kotal. The Osh-Tekk stepped through, and Reiko followed closely behind him. As the two strolled through the sacred castle the two would soon reach a room designed with weapons, and treasures hanging all around the room. The room's walls were red, and gold curtains covered the windows, and were draping down from sections of the walls. A massive, polished wooden table stood in the center of the room, and laying on the table was an equally large, and long map laid out to all four edges. Kotal noticed a familiar object hanging from one of the room's wall straight away. It was a sharply bladed sword with the center of the blade's edges also carved, and dipped inwards. The sword had at one point belonged to his father. Reiko saw that Kotal was staring at it, and Kotal saw a look from him that encouraged him to stay focused on the task at hand, no matter how difficult, or distracting it may be for him. Upon entering the room the two warriors were met by a stunning women, who was dressed in a very alluring black, and yellow dress. Her hair was long, beautiful, and carefully groomed. It was the darkest shade of black. She was wearing golden earrings that matched her fancy dress fabulously. Her skin was a light shade of caramel, and her eyes were a breathtaking green. She was standing by one of the rooms windows, and was quietly watching the moon setting as it reached it's darkest shade of orange. Upon noticing she moved closer towards them.

"A pleasure to see you again Lady Tanya." Reiko spoke sensually. In response the woman smiled to show her perfect white teeth. Once Kotal spotted her eyes he couldn't pull himself to look away.

"The pleasure is all mine Grand General." She said flattered by his words.

"Please my Lady, address me only as Reiko." Reiko insisted even more charmingly than before. The woman smiled perfectly again as he finished. After greeting Reiko she took notice that Kotal was staring into her eyes.

"Reiko, surely you have informed your ward that it isn't polite to stare?" The woman named Tanya asked Reiko curiously. With this Kotal looked down instantly.

"Though the boy finds himself a General now, one must remember that he is still only a boy. With a woman of your beauty nearby it is only natural to be fascinated by such a sight." Reiko spoke with a smile at the scene before him. Tanya gave a cute laugh at Reiko's words.

"Flattery has always been your strong suit Reiko! I don't care what they say about your skills of war, and politics, and though this ward of yours is still only a young man, I believe you made the right choice in suggesting him as the General of the Tarkatans." Tanya said eyeing Kotal.

"Well then my Lady I believe it safe to say that flattery is both of our strong suits." Reiko acknowledged Tanya's kind words. Kotal regained himself, and rejoined them in discussion.

"I do hope that the creatures of the Waste didn't give you too much trouble in your search for Reptile." Reiko informed with absolute sincerity. Tanya sighed upon hearing this.

"The Wasteland does harbor many wild beings that is true, but the weather conditions are what bother me the most. You're more likely to die of heatstroke, than anything else." Tanya exclaimed with a briskness to her voice.

"Truer words have never been spoken. Me, and Kotal here have experienced the feeling before. Best not to wander for too long." Pointed out Reiko.

"Indeed" Replied Tanya. After saying this the war room's doors were pushed open with a slight force. The three people standing in the room all looked to see Kintaro, Mileena, and Rain enter the room. They were shortly followed by Shao Kahn who was followed by two guards in tow. Before they could enter he shooed them away. Shao Kahn appeared without his mask, and armor, and was wearing a wonderful red robe that fit almost too tight against his body. His eyes had a tint of red to them, and his buzzed cut hair had slight tarkatan horns poking though. Upon seeing him, everyone bowed over in a flash. He watched them all closely. His eyes were baggy as if he hadn't slept in days. As everyone remained bowed Shao Kahn marched slowly to a nearby drawer across the room. He opened it, and from within he grabbed a golden, skull goblet. He also grabbed a large bottle of red colored wine. He placed the goblet, and the wine down onto the map covered table. He would then head back to the drawer, and proceed to grab six more much smaller glasses. Upon seeing this Rain began to speak.

"My lord allow me to grab-" He started but was interrupted by the Emperor.

"Silence Rain. A true Emperor takes care of his own." He said not wanting to be interrupted in his actions. Rain continued to be bowed. Upon placing a glass at each member's position around the table, he would go on to fill each of their glasses with the wine before filling his own goblet. After doing this Shao Kahn spoke again.

"Now rise my loyal subjects! Let us prepare for our upcoming war with Earthrealm!" He cheered happily, while he raised his drink. All at once the group of advisers rose from their bows, and each grabbed their glasses.

"Now before you take your drinks I have one demand." He said eyeing all around. Everyone was appearing eager to serve.

"You." He bellowed out. His eyes were in a deadlock with Kotal's. Kotal's eyes once again dropped to the floor with intimidation. Reiko peered over at Kotal carefully.

"You take the first swallow." Shao Kahn insisted boldly. With this Kotal's eyes found Reiko's, who in return quickly looked away.

"You look at your lord when you're addressed by him!" Shao Kahn shouted after seeing Kotal's quick glance at Reiko. Kotal's eyes once again met Shao Kahn's. He could see the determination in his eyes. Without further hesitation Kotal gripped his glass tightly, and proceeded to drink all of his wine in one gulp. While the rest of the group looked on in silence, Shao Kahn stared on with a smile. Kotal once again regained his staring battle with his lord. After a minute of nothing but intense eye contact Shao Kahn finally gave out a great laugh. The others joined in shortly after. All but for Kotal.

"Good boy! You were not wrong Reiko I never should have doubted you! Brave, and loyal just like you claimed!" The Emperor bellowed in joy. Reiko looked over at Kotal once again, and their eyes met. Reiko smiled widely, and nodded.

"Tanya, fetch this boy another drink, and let us get underway." Shao Kahn ordered as he also finished his drink in one gulp. As Tanya poured Kotal his second glass of wine Shao Kahn began.

"First, and foremost we shall keep this discussion about our upcoming war with Earthrealm. Both Reptile's escape, and the Princesses predicament will remain off of discussion due to the appropriateness of our current objective. Am I clear?" Shao Kahn spoke with a stiff intensity to his tone. All around the room was a unanimous nod of approval, even from Mileena, who looked incredibly displeased with his father's demand.

"Now, Thanks to our spy master, my ever loving, and faithful niece Lady Tanya, we have a lay out of Earthrealm's defenses. We have marked military bases scattered all around the realm, and must figure out a way to withstand the fire power that the Earthrealmer's posses. Any ideas?" Shao Kahn asked as he took a large drink from his freshly poured wine.

"We may have to armor our forces with heavier armor. From what I have studied, nothing can stop these objects called bullets, but our armor may be able to keep us on the ground a little more longer." Rain spoke out loud. Shao Kahn nodded his approval.

"I agree with the Prince my lord. I shall send word to Sheeva to have armor made for the Shokan, and the Centaurs if that is your order." Kintaro's deep voice growled. Shao Kahn nodded in agreement.

"My lord if I may, It would perhaps be a good idea to get this type of technology into our forces arms as well." Reiko insinuated calmly.

"How would we go about doing such a thing? Once we step foot into Earthrealm there will be no time to train our men to use such advanced weaponry." Shao Kahn pointed out the flaw in Reiko's plan, or so he thought.

"Perhaps we should form an alliance with an Earthrealm crime syndicate known by the name of the Red Dragon." Reiko bypassed Shao Kahn's doubts, and had made the lord very interested in his plan.

"The Red Dragon?" Shao Kahn asked as he gave Reiko a sideways look.

"You are familiar with the God named Argus am I correct?" Reiko asked with full respect.

"Yes, I remember Argus very well." Shao Kahn spoke recalling the name.

"Daegon is his bastard son born as a half God. He controls a major capital within the realm of Earth. I had worked with him in the past. He is very advanced in these types of trades, and if rumors are true his organization is heavily stocked with this type of weaponry. I could visit him. Convince him to join us in our cause. Have him, and his men train us before we head into battle." Reiko explained carefully. Shao Kahn still wasn't fully convinced.

"Why would he join us in the destruction of his home realm?" Shao Kahn asked the one question Reiko had yet to answer.

"His mother was an Earthrealmer. Because of this the Elder God's denied him any claim to his Godhood status. I reckon he'd cherish in Earthrealm's burning as long as he is rewarded with any form of power." Reiko finished sealing any loose ends of his argument.

"Very well. Tomorrow Tanya is to send a letter to the half God to arrange a meeting." Shao Kahn said finally.

"Next we are to focus on where to deploy our forces on the day of the attack." The Emperor pointed out.

"What of the Thunder God?" Mileena spoke slightly muffled through her veil. Her father gave a laugh at her words.

"I'll deal with Raiden." He said simply.

"I suggest New York for our main force's deployment." Tanya spoke as she lightly traced her finger around her glass.

"Raiden's allies from the tournament seem to all be gathered there. We should eliminate the main worries from our plan first, Reiko, Kotal, and Kintaro will lead the charge against them from there. Prince Rain, and Princess Mileena should likely be stationed nearby. They will report, and give orders from their camp to the west." She finished before taking only a small sip from her wine.

"Fair advice" Shao Kahn downed the rest of his wine.

"Anything you would like to add?" He spoke boldly to Kotal who raised his eyebrows in response.

"Nothing my lord." He replied quietly. With this Shao Kahn stood up stiffly from his leaning position over the table.

"Then this meeting is finished for the time being. We will continue to discuss our moves in the coming days." He spoke aloud as he stepped towards the door of the war room. After his, and many more of the other subject's exits from the room, all that remained were Reiko, and Kotal. They were standing near each other, and examining the map in depth.

"You did well tonight Kotal." Reiko complimented his close ally.

"Our lord truly is a scary man." Kotal recalled the times they locked eyes.

"Soon enough he'll grow on you. He cares about his advisers, and Generals more than he likes to admit." Reiko said as he continued to examine the map.

"We should go. It's getting late." Reiko noticed as his eyes glanced out the room window to see total darkness. The two left the room, and headed for the castle's exit. They reached a very long hallway, and at the end of the hallway the path branched into two directions. They reached it, and the two both caught Tanya craning her neck out from a massive semi closed door. Her eyes focused on Reiko.

"Go ahead, and go back to the quarters without me." Reiko whispered to his ward.

"Why?" Kotal asked looking from Tanya to Reiko.

"I have business to attend to." Reiko lied obviously, as he made his way down the hall closer to Tanya. He began slowly taking off his armor as he did so. Kotal figured instantly what that likely meant, and out of both respect, and a tiny pinch of jealousy, he marched down the other hallway, and left Shao Kahn's tower.

 **Re-resubmitted for errors.**

 **As I haven't updated in a while so I decided to write a much longer chapter than what I usually write. Though I haven't updated much this story has always been on my mind, along with my End of the Family story. It's not a matter of if they will be finished it's a matter of when. Thanks to my followers, favorites, and reviewers. It makes my day a lot better when I get one of those so thank you once again. I really enjoy writing for you guys.**

 **In this chapter I wanted to show the father-son relationship between Kotal, and Reiko. Since the start of this series I wanted them to be close, and I think it works for the story I'm still planning to tell. You also get a chance to see a glimmer of Shao Kahn when he's his real self, and not in front of his armies.**


	7. Veil of Insecurities

"I don't seem to understand all of this jealousy between you, and your sister." The young Outworld Prince named, Rain spoke aloud to Princess Mileena. The two were gathered inside of Mileena's lavish private quarters. The room was designed to match the pink dressed Princess perfectly. The room was themed in pink, and black. Those were the colors of the beautifully hung curtains that hung over the room's entrance way, that led out to her balcony, and that overlooked almost the entirety of Shao Kahn's stronghold. Mileena was sitting on her perfectly made bed, and as she sat there her attention seemed to be directed solely on Rain, who was sitting at a lovely, handcrafted table across the room. His hand was preoccupied with a glass of red colored wine. Rain was now out of his royal, purple robes, and was now sitting shirtless. His body was toned, thin, and covered in tiny little scars, as if he had been slightly clawed in many different areas. His black hair was laying flawlessly across his head, and his ocean blue eyes were now meeting Mileena's shade of Tarkatan yellows.

Mileena was also out of her royal robes as well, and was now wearing a light pink gown, that left her shoulders bare, and her figure exposed. She still had on her veil, however.

"Jealousy isn't the word that I would use." Mileena sneered over at Rain, after hearing the words escape his mouth. Rain smiled slightly at this.

"Then what word does describes your relationship with Kitana?" Rain asked, before taking a sip of his wine. He also would recline in his chair slightly, as he awaited Mileena's response.

"Unfair." Mileena retorted almost instantly.

"Explain it to me." Rain demanded boldly. Mileena shook her head quickly at his request.

"I would rather not." She spoke, as she tried to hide her face from Rain, who was still watching her closely.

"Mileena, you can trust me. Everything you say to me, will forever stay with me." Rain's voice displayed sincerity with each word he uttered. Mileena hesitated for a moment. She seemed almost saddened by what she was about to say.

"The God's have cursed me since I my birth." Mileena sighed aloud. Her eyes would not look into Rain's as she explained.

"Not only was I Shao Kahn's second born daughter, I was also...I was also given the traits of those vile Tarkatans." Mileena mumbled, as she continued to hide her face from Rain.

"I could never rule Outworld, I could never be found attractive by any man. Kitana, she's the beautiful first born, the future of the realm. I am nothing more than her disgusting, worthless sister." Mileena was on the verge of tears as she recited the memories of her past in her head. All the times she was laughed at. All of the times she was overlooked in favor of Kitana. Every instance where the civilians of Outworld gave her disgusted stares.

"You could not be anymore wrong about any of that." Rain spoke as he placed his wine glass down softly onto the handcrafted table. Mileena's eyes once again shifted to him.

"What do you mean?" Mileena asked, before hiding her face again. After seeing her do this, Rain rose up from his chair slowly, and began making his way over to his soon to be wife. Mileena's body trembled out of nervousness, as Rain made his way closer to her.

"The Gods never cursed you. They were merely testing you. Testing you to see if you had what it took to make it to this point. Soon your sister's claim to the throne will be made worthless. Kitana's spoiled ways have finally caught up to her. She'll be labeled a traitor, and be forced to serve under your rule. The Gods were testing your resolve, to see if you could live this life, and now that you have proved to them that you could, now their plans come into play. Together, you and I will rule this realm. That is why you were born. This is no curse. This is your gift." As Rain finished this, his hands reached for both of Mileena's high cheekbones. He turned her head, so that her dilated eyes met his once again. Mileena's breathing became heavy, and slowly turned to resembled a Tarkatan's grow. This didn't faze Rain at all. He closed his eyes, and slowly moved forward. He pressed his lips, and kissed Mileena's forehead as softly as possible. His hands moved lower, and began to reach the veil that forever hid Mileena's deformity. As soon as his hand's reached the cloth, Mileena gave out a quick grow.

"Don't!" She cried in horror of the possibility of Rain seeing her true self.

"Mileena, We have been together for ages now, and I have yet to see you, the real you. You have no need to hide yourself from me. I will never judge you. I want to love you. I want to kiss the person from whom I shall marry one day." Pleaded Rain, who pulled her back in towards him. Mileena gave his words a brief moment of thought, but was once again firm in her insecurities.

"I cannot!" She yelped in terror. Rain looked down, and sighed after hearing her fears.

"You cannot worry what other's think about you. Their opinions are meaningless. You control all of them. You will be their Queen, whether they want you to be, or not. Nothing can change your destiny, our destiny." Rain expressed wholeheartedly. Mileena was still not budging.

"Do you remember when we were children, how we used to play together in the courtyard, you, me, Kitana, and Jade?" Rain asked, as he backed away from Mileena slowly. Mileena nodded her head, and slightly regained her composure as she noticed Rain's backing away.

"It was the only thing I looked forward to." Mileena spoke slightly sad at the thought of those childhood memories.

"I remember how we used to mock Kitana's know it all attitude, and do you recall that nasty, little slug we found, you know the one that I put it in one of her drinks?" Rain asked with a perfect white smile as he recalled the times he, and Mileena used to upset Kitana as children. Mileena gave a huge smile under her veil as she too recalled this moment.

"Yes! Those were the good days!" She accidentally gave out a loud Tarkatan like laugh.

"Yeah, things have changed a lot since then. After Jade succumbed to that plague those days ended rather quickly, but you are right, those were the good days. I remember shortly after Jade died my father had arranged for me to be married to Kitana." Rain spoke darkly.

"I remember begging for my father to change the plans from my marriage to Kitana, to a marriage with you." Admitted Rain. Mileena's eyes found his at these words.

"I did the same with my father." She told Rain, who chuckled, and grinned widely.

"It was known to all that my heart belonged only to yours. That will never change, never. You are the only person I have ever loved. We fell in love at a young age, maybe even too young. Young enough for me to eventually realize that I have never prepared myself to love anybody but you. All the walks we have taken, all the times we laughed together, and all of the times we have spoken exactly like how we are now. I choose you, I always have. That is why I want you to show me your real self, because no matter how you look, I will never stop caring about you Mileena. You never need to hide anything about yourself from me, because I love everything about you." Rain poured his heart out to Mileena with these words, and the emotion upon Mileena's face was indescribable.

Mileena was incredibly touched by Rain's speech. So much that a tear trickled town her face.

"You are right." She said finally, as the two stared eye to eye at each other in silence. To break the silence Mileena slowly moved her hands closer to her pink veil. Her long fingers gripped the upper edges of her face, and slowly began to edge the veil lower, and lower. She closed her eyes as she did this, as she was fearful of seeing, what she thought would be either Rain's look of disgust, or a mocking smile. Eventually the veil slipped off, and her eyelids squinted tightly to show her discomfort. Mileena's face from the nose upwards was identical to the beautiful face of her twin sister Kitana, but the lower half of her face was atrocious. Her mouth was circular, but her she opened it slightly to show large, white, fang like teeth that matched perfectly with the mouth of a Tarkatan. They were razor sharp, and almost stuck out of her mouth, but she could close it slightly to barely conceal them.

Mileena opened her eyes slightly after another long silence. She hesitated before looking up at Rain who was staring at her mouth carefully. He stared at her teeth, and then moved his gaze upwards so that he was looking into Mileena's yellow eyes once again. She was regretting her decision instantly. Rain, however was still joyed that she was brave enough to show him her true form.

"You're even more beautiful than I had imagined." He smiled widely again to show Mileena that her face didn't effect him. Mileena sighed a major sigh of relief, but her tense body, grew even tenser.

"Do not lie to me!" Mileena barked at him, as she sensed that he was not being wholesome with his reaction.

"Fine you caught me. I wasn't being truly honest." Rain spoke in complete seriousness.

"I knew it!" Mileena cried out in horror, and moved her hands rapidly to cover her mouth. She hopped from her bed at a lightning speed, and began darting for the exit of her room, but was stopped as Rain grabbed her shoulders, and turned her back to face him.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as he moved her hands from her face. He held her hands tightly, and resisted Mileena's attempts to escape his grasp.

"Do you not want to hear what I truly think about you?" He asked almost surprised at Mileena's reactions. Mileena would soon stop squirming in Rain's grasp, and lowered her head.

"The first thought was not of how beautiful you look, and you are only that, beautiful. No, my first thought was about how bad I wanted to bed you, and how I would manage to get that to happen." Rain whispered in a seducing tone. With this Mileena's eyes bulged slightly. Then without any further hesitation, Mileena swooped in, and grabbed Rain by his face, and began delivering very passionate kisses, that were returned instantly by Rain. His hands found her hair, and with a quick yank, he pulled her to her bed, and she laid down. She began quickly taking off her pink gown. Her breathing was heavy once again. Rain climbed on top of her, and Mileena's hands immediately clawed softly into his bare back. The two exchanged very deep, and very long kisses as the Outworld moon began to rise through the ashy clouds, with the light peering into the bedroom.

 **If you've enjoyed the story up to this point make sure to follow, favorite, and review. This is going to be a long one, and I'm staying with it until the very end.**

 **This chapter was made to give Mileena more traits then just a monstrous half tarkatan. I wrote this chapter thinking maybe Mileena acts the way she does, because of how she was treated as a child compared to Kitana, and maybe it forced her to be the type of person she is. In a world where the Tarkatans are considered terrible beast, Mileena feels that she can't be a true Princess due to her deformities.**


	8. Survivor

Kano was sitting at large red, and black table at the underground night club he had met Kenshi at just a few days prior. Lights were spinning all around the room, and the thundering sound of dubstep music was echoing off of the walls surrounding the inside of the establishment. The dance floor just underneath the lower balcony was incredibly crowded with dozens of people dancing to the sounds that were produced by a live DJ that had arrived to put on a magnificent show. Lights of red, and green were flashing below off of the partying civilians. Kano was enjoying the sounds, and the environment tremendously. This was his type of place. He always enjoyed the party scene, and as he sat at the table placed upon the upper balcony, all he could think about were all of the times he, and Kabal used to party like there was no tomorrow. Kano would usually get loaded up on anything he could get his hands on, and get into brawls with the toughest guys in town, while Kabal was usually the only one sober enough to actually fight off all of them. Kano laughed at the mental images of the times he had to be carried out of the clubs by Kabal, who was usually bitching about how much he was pissed at Kano for ruining his chances of scoring with one of the guy's girls by getting into the fights, resulting in them getting kicked out. They were usually underage during those times as well, but having connections to a guild such as the Black Dragon meant that they had pretty much a free pass at any club they went to. Now Kano sat thinking about how they both were now finally old enough to go anywhere legally, but the only thing stopping them was the fact that Kabal was locked away in a maximum security prison, in Special Forces custody. The thoughts depressed him greatly. He'd give anything to have Kabal sitting across the table in front of him, to have them both being their normal selves, laughing, drinking, and bickering between themselves, but Kano had a strong sense of doubt that things would ever go back that way.

Kano feared that the death of Kabal's brother had driven him insane. He didn't know if Kabal would ever be able to laugh again, or even if he cared to laugh anymore. He hadn't seen Kabal since the tournament, and he was severely missing his best friend in this entire world. In a way Kabal was what held Kano together. Whenever Kano had issues with anything the one person who had his back without a trace of doubt was Kabal. He was the first person Kano would go to for advice when Kano had issues with his father, or when Kano's grandfather died. Kano was missing Kabal's advice very much. He needed him the most in this very moment. Kano was the new leader of the Black Dragon, and with the war against the Red Dragon reaching it's boiling point with all of the Black Dragon being hunted down, and Outworld's soon to be invasion of Earth, Kano was believing that he could be the last leader of the Black Dragon, and the worst one at that. As Kano continued to think to himself, he was interrupted by the red headed, teenage waitress Kira, who was standing beside him with a small tray of alcohol.

"Kano!, Hello!, Kano!" She yelled over the loud music that was almost drowning her voice out completely. After just slightly hearing her voice, Kano snapped out of his thoughts with a slight jump. He turned his head to look up at her, as she placed the tray down onto the table gently.

"Sorry love, I was daydreaming." Kano replied as he began to pull his wallet out of his brown leather jacket.

"Let me guess, the dream involved you, and a crap ton of hundred dollar bills?" She asked with a smirk, as Kano placed a single bill in his hand, before putting away his wallet.

"You bet your sweet ass it did!" Kano lied enthusiastically, as he handed Kira a single hundred dollar bill with a wide smile on his face. Kira looked at the hundred dollar bill in shock as that was way above the fifty dollars Kano had usually given her.

"What did I say about giving me so much Kano? You don't need to do that!" She yelled over the music again, as she tried to return Kano's hundred dollar bill, which Kano ignored by grabbing a mug of warm vodka, and taking a few sips.

"What's wrong with giving somebody just a little taste of the hundred dollar dream?" Kano asked slyly after taking another sip of his vodka. Kira's face formed a small smile, and she reluctantly placed the hundred dollar bill into a pocket within her all black outfit.

"If you want to make a little more than that, I'd happily tip you if you could manage to grab a hold of a few of those Bloody Sundays that Jim refuses to put back on the menu." Kano sneered as he finished his first vodka. Before Kira could speak, Kano felt a slight vibration from within a pocket on his brown leather jacket. He reached for the vibration, and pulled out his white colored cell phone. The name upon the screen read "Teaspoon". After seeing Kano preform these actions Kira backed away from the table, and turned around to head back down the flight of stairs that led to the lower level of the night club. After she had left Kano's sights, Kano held the phone closely to the side of his face, and answered.

"You got me." He said as he grabbed his second mug, and then proceeded to drink.

"Yeah Kano, I've got a report on the Red Dragon scouts that you wanted me to watch. They haven't been patrolling the city for a few hours. I haven't seen any sign of them since about six. They never call back their scouts unless they're about to attack. They could be moving out for an attack on the Dragon Tooth bar." A deep voice through the phone reported. Kano's eyes grew wide after hearing this report. Was the Red Dragon already ready to make such a bold attack on the Black Dragon hold? This was totally unexpected.

"Dammit! Alright Jarek, I need you to call Tasia, and tell her to get the boys ready to go to war! Lock down all the doors, and place some snipers on the roof, and shoot down any thugs you see! Tell her to call Jackson Briggs as well, and see if we can catch them from behind!" Kano spoke hurriedly through the phone.

"I gotcha boss. I'll call Tasia right now." Jarek spoke showing that he understood Kano's commands.

"Wait, know that if anything happens to Tasia, that you're the second in command mate, if things get too bad retreat to the Special Forces HQ. That'll be the safest place for the group!" Kano demanded quickly.

"If you get a chance call me back, and let me know what all they're packing!" Kano unintentionally shouted. Kano could immediately sense the nervousness in Jarek's breath at this point.

"Alright." He replied to Kano's orders. With this Jarek hung up the phone. Kano was so angry about his current situation that he slammed his phone down onto the table almost shattering it in the process. He could do nothing, and he was feeling absolutely worthless. He was stuck behind the safety of the night club walls, his position unknown to any Red Dragon member, while his entire organization was caught almost leaderless at the Dragon Tooth. His self doubting thoughts crept in. What kind of pathetic excuse for a leader was he? Every time his father told him he wasn't ready for the mantle he usually shrugged it off as his old man just being stubborn, but maybe he was right the whole time? Maybe Kano wasn't ready for such a big task like what this called for? Kano had to get a breath of fresh air. The walls that held his safety, were beginning to also cause him to feel incredibly claustrophobic. He quickly stood up from the table he had been sitting at, and eventually made his way to a door that was located in the back of the upper level floor. He forced the door open, and quickly leaned himself up against a solid rail that stopped people from falling off of the nightclub's upper balcony. He was all alone out there, and from there he had a great view of the entire New York City skyline. The dark clouds, and the distant sounds of thunder signaled the fact that rain would begin to be falling shortly. Perhaps a very bad storm. The wind had picked up, and was pushing Kano's recently dyed black hair all around. He could breathe easy out here. It was almost peaceful. Kano often enjoyed the view that the city brought. It always seemed to relax him. The last time Kano could enjoy the city sights like he was now was back a few weeks prior where he, and Kabal took a breather after fighting off the Red Dragon at the giveaway. Kano still found that he had a mug in his grasp, and noticing that he had it still inspired him to lean against the brick wall by the balcony door. He slid all the way down, until he was seated upon the concrete flooring. He stared at the lights, and signs of the outside world. A world he hadn't seen in what felt like ages. Kano sat down reflecting on everything that had happened to him, and everything that could still happen to him.

Things would have been so much easier had Raiden been there. Kano was sincerely shocked that Raiden hadn't returned with any news or updates about Shao Kahn's invasion. The last time Kano saw him he, Kenshi, and Raiden were all speaking about what would be unfolding in the coming weeks. Raiden took Kung Lao's body back to the White Lotus temple, and that was the last time he knew anything about him. Kano had sent letters to the temple, asking for Raiden, but nobody ever replied. Kano felt he had to step up. If Kano's one thing, then it's a survivor. Kano would never submit to anybody, and he'd be damned if he was going to surrender to Shao Kahn without a fight! He took the initiative of contacting the remaining survivors of the tournament. He knew they would be the best chance at keeping Earth whole. He had succeeded in getting into direct contact with most of the survivors as well. Kenshi had arrived just days after receiving his letter, due to the alliance forged by his father, Kano had met with Jackson Briggs, and Sonya Blade, and he successfully gained the assistance of the Special Forces. The only two he hasn't directly met is Johnny Cage, and Kabal. He hadn't heard a word from either of them, and hoped that they haven't just given up on this invasion all together. Kano dug deep into his pant's pockets, and pulled out a pack of menthol cigarettes. He pulled out a single one, and stuck it in his mouth. He also pulled out a zip o lighter, and lit up his cigarette quickly. He inhaled deeply, and breathed out a big cloud of smoke. If anyone saw him right now, they'd no doubt ask him what's wrong. Kano was never usually this stressed, and this lost in his thoughts. He was always confident in anything he did, and usually never feared the results of his actions, but now was different. The tournament, the incarceration of his best friend, the one person that always cheered him up being gone, locked away and helpless, the struggles that come with being the leader of a smuggling operation, and Shao Kahn's pending invasion had changed him lately. He damn near felt like a whole other person at times. Given everything that's happening I guess it's understandable. Any of this would drive almost anybody to complete insanity, but not Kano, no Kano was, is, and will forever be a survivor. He believed nothing would ever change that, nothing. As Kano alternated between drinking his vodka, and smoking his cigarette his phone began vibrating once again. He held it to his face to read that Jarek was calling him yet again. Without hesitation Kano flicked his cigarette over the balcony rail, and held the phone to his ear as he answered.

"How many are you dealing with? Are they packing an army?" Kano asked impatiently, before Jarek could even speak.

"Kano you need to get out of there now!" Jarek's voice yelled through the phone.

"Why what the fuck's going on?" Kano asked as he finished gulped down the rest of his mug of vodka in one swig.

"They aren't coming at us! Two black limos drove right past the bar!" Jarek shouted through the phone. Kano was honestly quite ecstatic to hear this news.

"Take a chill pill mate. If they're not hitting the bar then everything's going to be peachy for now. They're probably heading out for a pickup, or a delivery." Kano replied with a relaxed smile. After saying this Kano stood up sort of wobbly from his sitting position. He was feeling slightly buzzed from his three drinks of vodka.

"No Kano, you need to get out of there! The scouts haven't returned to their posts. From all of the evidence that I've gathered it shows that they've always made an attack when the scouts are called from their positions!" Jarek warned with a great amount of worry in his deep voice.

"Relax, this is the last time I'll tell you this. Listen, you're stressing too hard bud. They have no idea where I'm at, unless somebodies betrayed us, and we both know that's not likely. Like I said they're just going to a pickup, maybe they plan on shooting down the sorry son's of bitches who are selling em' their weapons." Kano spoke as he was increasingly getting annoyed by Jarek's worrisome expressiveness. After finishing his statement, Kano shifted his gaze out back at the city. What he saw next froze both his body, and mind in a trance of shock. Two identically long, black, and tinted limos were speeding down the path leading to the nightclub. They blazed so fast, that Kano could only make them out in blurs. Kano watched as the first limo swerved towards the homeless people that surrounded a burning trashcan. Kano heard their terrified screams as the limo charged right into them. As the limo made impact with the homeless, they also slammed into the trashcan, causing a loud thud, and sparks of flames to erupt around the area. The second limo skidded past the first limo, and crashed into the nightclub entrance. Rubble created from the collision flew everywhere. Bricks, and wood scattered the brick flooring. The club's entrance was completely destroyed, and the shouts of horror from the partying residence within could be heard as remains of the entrance crumbled to the ground. Kano quickly snapped out of his shocked state, and realized what was happening. They found him! He was royally screwed! Kano pressed himself against the guard rail, and crouched. He leaned his head over the rail suddenly to see dozens, upon dozens of armed thugs exiting the two limos. They were dressed in all black suits, and they each had black mouth covers wrapped to their faces.

"Go in, and pop a couple of them so that we have their full attention, we don't have time for games, off the DJ that's playing this god awful shit too, that waste of talent doesn't deserve to live." A voice from inside the second limo said aloud to the crew. Kano watched carefully as a man with medium length, black hair, and brown eyes slowly made his way from the back of the limo. He had a face cover as well, but what the man was wearing gave away his identity instantly. The man who stepped out of the window was wearing a black trench coat that was trimmed in red. He was Mavado. Mavado was the Red Dragon's second in command of all operations. His identity is unknown to almost everyone, but Kano knew him all too well. In fact Mavado was the one man, who has pushed Kano to his limit over, and over again. He was the man responsible for the murders of hundreds of innocents throughout New York City. He was the reason Kano, and his entire clan were being hunted down, and most importantly to Kano, Mavado was the reason Devlin was dead.

"Jarek, Mavado's here with over thirty fuckin' goofs!, I'm gonna need a fuckin' ride outta here fast mate!" Kano whispered into his phone as two thugs made their way into the nightclub. The sounds of screaming, and gunfire came almost ominously.

"Get out of there, and I'll drive myself to come get you! Don't get spotted!" Jarek shouted, as Kano heard rapid shuffling from the other side of the phone.

"I know what I'm doing dumb ass just hurry up!" Kano emoted as he lowered his head back down out of sight without hesitation. With that Kano hung up his phone, and placed it back down into his pant pockets. Kano sat for a minute, and thought about how the fuck he'd get out of this mess. The shrieks of terror clouded his thinking, and the constant panic that was floating through his head was making it damn near impossible to collect his thoughts. There were too many people goons around the building to try to make any attempts straight away. He'd have to find an opening, any opening. Hopefully Jarek wouldn't take all damn day to get to him, because as soon as he shows up their going to have to split. He'd worry about where he'd go after the got the hell out of dodge.

"You four stay out here, and guard the exit. If the police show up you radio me, and take down as many as you can. Nobody gets out." Kano heard Mavado speak to a small group of men.

"Yes sir." One of the men responded with an almost undying sense of loyalty, even knowing he was pretty much just given a death sentence.

"Alright, the rest of you head in." Mavado commanded as he found his position at the end of the group, who by twos made their way into the nightclub. Kano stayed crouched, and moved closer to the door leading into the upper balcony section of the nightclub. He quietly pushed it open, and made his way through it. Once inside the sounds of whimpering, and whispers filled the entire club. Kano managed to reach another rail, and this one looked down at the entire dance floor below. The DJ had been shot dead, along with two other innocent civilians. Their blood was staining the area around their bodies. The rest of the civilians were in a kneeing position, and the dozens of Mavado's men were lined all around the downstairs floor. Kano caught sight of Mavado, as he made his way into the building through the gaping hole that was driven into the entrance of the building. In front of him was a man walking with a black bag around his head. His hands were bound, and his face was pointed downwards. His clothes were ripped, and blood stained. Kano watched in confusion as Mavado forced the man down to his knees.

"Alright everyone, if you want to live you better put those fat little hands in the air." Mavado spoke loudly to the sea of people. In a matter of a few seconds everyone had their hands high above their heads.

"Good...Good, will one of you people please shut off those fucking seizure inducers before I start twerking the fuck out?" Mavado spoke to his men in a playful, yet serious tone. He shielded his eyes from the constant flashing lights. One of the thugs walked over to the computer that was set up on the stage, and began trying to shut the music off. Mavado saw that the man was having trouble with the device.

"What you don't know how to work a computer? What fucking year are you from? Forget it, if you want something done right just do it yourself." Mavado said looking very ashamed of his man. Mavado pulled out a pistol from his coat, and aimed it quickly at the computer. He fired one shot that blasted the monitor straight off of the laptop, thus ending the light show, and the loud music. The sound of the shot made the crowd flinch in response.

"That's better. Now, I want you all to know that I'm not here to kill all of you. None of you are the people I'm after. No, I'm only after one man in particular, and he's a very bad man at that, a very dangerous man, one that this establishment has been protecting. This man that they're protecting, he's a murderous piece of Aussie flavored shit! A piece of shit that needs to be eliminated!" Mavado finished his statement with great anger, and rage as he remembered all of the things Kano had done to him in the past, including the murder of his dear friend Hsu Hao at the Mortal Kombat tournament. As Mavado had every bodies attention, one brave voice came from the crowd.

"You don't seem any better!" A man shouted at the top of his lungs. This made Mavado chuckle lightly.

"Man aren't you brave." Mavado spoke playfully to the man. Mavado ran a hand through his hair, to reveal more of his handsome face.

"It sucks that the bravest, are usually the most stupid as well. If you'd been paying attention you'd realize that I never said I was any better, In fact I'd say I'm worse." As Mavado expressed this he pointed his pistol at the man, and shot him right between the eyes. His body fell to the floor with a thunderous flop.

"Does anybody else wanna point something out to me? Mavado asked looking at the panicked civilians. As Mavado asked this, Kano looked around behind him to check for anything he could use to help him escape, but all he saw was a scared Kira a few feet away. She was hiding under the table Kano had been at earlier. Her eyes were staring into Kano's. Kano stared back at her, and warned her with a finger to keep quiet. She nodded to show that she would oblige.

"Kano I know you're here somewhere! Get your worthless ass down here, or else all of these good people are gonna die!" Mavado shouted out to no one directly. His eyes traced all around the room, looking for his advisory. Kano didn't budge. He just continued to peek over the rail. Mavado laughed at these words.

"Who am I kidding? We both know you don't give a damn about these people! That's why I got something you need! Something that might make you act like a real man for once!" Mavado bellowed as he pointed his gun to the knelt man who's head was covered with the black bag. Kano was instantly wondering who the captured man was. Mavado grabbed the black bag, and pulled it straight off of the man's head. Kano was shocked to see the battered face of Johnny Cage underneath the bag. His eyes were blacked, and his bottom lip was swollen. They found him, and a sudden wave of guilt came over Kano's body. He should never have tried to see him at the hospital.

"Did you really think we'd not know about your little show at the hospital? I knew damn well that this movie star here was at the tournament! I knew he was on your side, and I know you're gonna need him in the upcoming weeks! In fact we all knew you were here the whole time, and that blind guy you're buddies with, he's got his own issues going on right now with some of my men too! Hell all that's left from your shitty little loser team is Sonya, and your little bitch Kabal, and they'll be dealt with soon enough! Kano couldn't believe what he had heard. He was so dumb. He was careless so many times, and now he may have just doomed the entire realm by getting all of it's viable defenders killed. He knew he wasn't a fit leader for the Black Dragon. He overstretched his boundaries by trying to gather all of his allies. He had to try, but maybe it didn't matter. They were doomed since the tournament.

"I'll make you a deal Kano. You only get one. I really want to see you die slow, not from some meaningless gunshot. That's too easy, and that won't give me the satisfaction I want. So, you come out here, and you'll take a ride back to our headquarters. I'll give you a first class tour myself, but after that I throw you in my torture chamber. You might lose an eye, or your tongue, and maybe your balls if they haven't been snipped from you already, but after that I'll make sure to end your suffering. Also I'll spare your little friend here. I let the Kahn take care of him. If you make me find you, well then Mr. A list bites a bullet. Maybe you take that risk? Maybe this broken man could save the world better then you ever could. I would hazard to guess he could." Mavado taunted lightheartedly. Mavado cocked the pistol causing Johnny to jump slightly. Johnny closed his eyes, and began whimpering. A loud shriek came from behind Kano, as Kira saw Johnny's helplessness. Mavado caught wind of this, and shifted his gaze upwards at the upper balcony.

"There you are." Mavado whispered to himself quietly. Kano knew right away that his position was compromised. In a panic he turned back to face Kira. He moved to her, and put a hand into her apron pocket. From within he searched for anything that could aid him. With much frantic searching he only managed to grab a butter knife. He pulled it out, and stared at it with great disappointment. His eyes met Kira's again, and she gave him a regretful look, as she knew that she just unintentionally marked Kano as a dead man.

"Stay low love." Kano spoke showing that he forgave her, and that he cared for her protection.

"Bring him to me." Mavado ordered two of his thugs.

"Nobody shoots him!" He called out to the rest of his forces, as they each put their guns into their holsters. Kano moved away from Kira, and found a place to hide under a table just a few seats away. The two guards slowly, and cautiously made their way up the set of stairs that led to the upper balcony, and as soon as they reached the floor they both split up from each other. One man was searching the right side of the booth, and the second was ravaging the left side. They looked under the tables, and Kano's adrenaline began to pulse through his body as the pair grew ever so closer to Kira's table. One of the men kicked over the table she was hiding under, and she screamed a frightful scream, as the man closest to the rail pointed his gun at her head. Without any second thoughts, Kano sprung from under his table , and charged at the man pointing the gun down at her. He slammed into the man, and the force of the impact threw both of them into the side of the rail. The gun went off as it hit the floor, and narrowly missed Kira by a few inches. Kano's breathing, and grunting increased as he wrapped both of his hands around the man's waist. Kano lifted with all of his might, and gave a prolonged shout as he lifted the man from the ground, and tipped him head over heels over the guard rail. The thug yelled instinctively as his body fell from a large distance, and landed head first through a sturdy wooden table. The screaming ended, and the thug breathed his last breath. His face was almost caved in from the impact. Kano heard Kira scream once again from behind as he turned to see the other thug standing directly behind her with her back pressed to his chest. His gun was placed directly to the side of her skull. His eyes were wide, and almost filled with fear.

"Go down there now!" He demanded. Mavado shook his head in disappointment as he could sense the fear uttered in his underling's words.

"Just do it Kano, this idiot doesn't know your aim." Mavado added looking very ashamed. A sense of confusion formed across the thug in questions face. Kano took advantage of an opportunity. Kano's vision almost switched into slow motion. He took a brief second to evaluate the situation, and looked at his target carefully. He flung his arm out, and the butter knife that was in his possession flew at a lighting pace at the thug's face. The knife lodged right into his eyeball. The thug gave out a heartfelt scream of agony, and relinquished his grip on Kira. He stumbled backwards, and found both of his hands placed around of the handle of the knife. His bloodcurdling shouts echoed around the entire building. Kira moved out of the way of the man, and Kano again charged. He held his hand out, and used the force of the run to lodge the blade even farther into the thugs eye that was now oozing out what seemed to be buckets worth of blood. Kano shifted his weight to tackle the man, and he landed on top of him. From a mounted position Kano threw the man's hands to his sides, and used his own hands to grab the handle. He very violently twisted the knife left, and right causing the eyeball to spin in it's socket in every which direction. The screaming having no effect on his actions. Kano would proceed to pull the knife from the man's socket, taking the eyeball with it. Kira was watching with horror as she was disgusted by her friend's actions. The thug would shortly pass out from the pain, and blood loss. Kano wasn't finished yet. Kano extended his arm backwards so that the eyeball would fly from the knife. He would then yell some more as he repeatedly jammed the knife in, and out of the socket until a crack in the skull was made. With one final thrust he sent the knife into the crack of the skull, and left the dull blade in the thug's brain. After he had killed his enemies Kano backed away from the man's body.

"You okay darling?" Kano asked gathering his breath. His head turned to Kira who was left speechless after seeing that man die. Kano noticed, and looked back down at the dead thug. Shortly after Kano, and Kira's attention shifted back down below as Mavado began clapping his hands together real slow like.

"Well done, well done. You took out two guys in one go. I've never doubted your fighting abilities Kano, never, but as you can see nobody can win this battle. That was only two of my guys. I still got a whole battalion with me. Now I can forgive you for killing old Billy Bob, and Cleatus over there, but you had your heroic defiance. The heroic's end here. Get down here, and make this deal legit. It's over I outsmarted you." Mavado demanded boldly. Johnny Cage's eyes caught Kano's as he saw him rise from behind the guard rail.

"Hah! Look at you! You haven't changed a bit! Yeah, you may have dyed the hair from brown to black, shaved that eyesore of a beard, and dropped that stupid fucking robot eye, but I'll always remember that face. That ugly, ugly face. You're actually dumb if you thought that would make it harder for me to find you! I'll never forget the face of the man who took pleasure in killing Hsu Hao!" Mavado bellowed out to Kano, who smiled at Mavado's words.

(Show them no fear.) Is what was going through Kano's mind. (Time to be that sadistic fuck they all know me as.)

"Mavado, it's been a long time! what has it been about three weeks!, How was Hsu Hao's funeral? No open casket I presume? No, not likely I mean nobody wants to see a man who's eye was blown out, much like Cleatus here." Kano taunted with the widest of smiles as he turned back to the thug he had just slaughtered. Mavado gritted his teeth, and popped his neck from side to side.

"No it was closed, you made sure of that. Just like I made sure that little retard's was as well." Mavado argued back to his hated foe. Kano's smile vanished within seconds, and he gave Mavado a look that matched his identically. Rage. With that Kano began to make his way down the stairs, and as he did this he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Jarek was no doubt close. All he had to do was save Johnny, and get himself, and Kira out of there. That was all it would take. It may seem impossible to most, but Kano was hell bent on surviving this encounter. Before Kano reached the ground floor he stopped just shy of the last step. His eye's found Johnny's again who looked at him with fright.

"I'll get you out of this mate." Kano assured him soothingly hoping to ease his panic.

"Don't talk to him!" Mavado shouted as he pressed the pistol harder against Johnny's head. Upon seeing this Kano backed off.

"Accept the deal Kano!" Mavado insisted as he turned the gun on Kano. Kano hesitated for a second.

"I accept it!" Kano yelled back as he held his hands up to show that he's compliant. Mavado smiled widely at his statment, and turned his head to his left to look at a few of his armed thugs.

"Grab him." He ordered boldly. Afterwards, he placed the bottom of his black boot against Johnny's back, and pushed him to the ground face down. He aimed the pistol at his head, and took a shot. Kano's vision had forced him back into a slow motion type environment. He saw the eruption of sparks emit from the pistol, and witnessed the sparks explode around Johnny Cage's head. A girl in the distance screamed as if she had been stabbed. Kano's face fell. He slightly stumbled backwards, as he was incredibly taken aback by this type of deal breaking. He felt a sudden rush of sorrow as he knew Johnny was gone. His eye's grew a shade of wateriness around them, as they slowly made their way upwards to see the man whom he considered the devil smiling viciously at his evil misdeeds. Next Kano watched as two guards made their way over to him. He tried to struggle away from them, but he was caught firmly between their grasps. Next a sound of gunfire could be heard from outside of the nightclub. This caught Mavado's attention as he turned to see the commotion. His face grew intense as he looked out through the entrance hole. He turned back to the rest of his men.

"Go out there! They're here!" He commanded thunderously. The dozens of armed thugs all raced outside to fight in the gunfire outside. Mavado stayed inside with the two guards that were holding onto Kano tightly.

"Whatever happens you don't let him out of your sights!" Mavado was becoming very frustrated. He expected this, but he was so close to avoiding this whole situation all together. Kano was still in shock at what had happened to Johnny. He just stared down at the person he knew, and kept telling himself over again in his head that this was all his fault. He was the reason Johnny was laying face down in a pool of his own blood. A loud explosion went off outside the building, and blew another hole into the wall of the nightclub. Shards of one of the black limos was laying scattered all over the area. The large group of innocent civilians were all still gathered inside, all still panic stricken.

"Fuck! We've got to take him out the back way! Our rides fucked! God dammit! I have to get someone to pick us up!" Mavado raged as he ran his hands through his hair, and pulled it tightly. He started making his way through the crowd of people looking for another exit. He got further, and further away from Kano, and his thugs as he did so. Next, Kano heard a loud shot. One of the guards holding onto him fell to the floor instantly. Kano, Mavado, and the remaining thug looked up to see Kira aiming a gun she had pulled from the dead upper balcony guard. She switched her target to the other guard, and hesitantly shot the other thug right in the face. Mavado's eyes bulged as he saw this.

"No fucking way!" Mavado spoke in awe at the teenager. Kano saw another opportunity, and he took it. He turned on his heels, and bolted to the stairs of the balcony, with Mavado chasing behind him.

"Kira get to the outside overview!" Kano shouted as he continued to climb the stairs. Mavado had quickly caught up to him by the time Kira had went through the door. Mavado tripped, and grabbed Kano's foot to pull him down with him. Together the two rolled about halfway down the flight of stairs. Kano got up first, and tried to continue to run, but was stopped by Mavado grabbing his shoulder. Mavado rotated Kano to face him, and threw a stiff fist to Kano's jaw that knocked him backwards. Mavado threw a sidekick that Kano managed to catch under his armpit. Kano placed a hand on Mavado's chest, and pushed him down on his back. He used his hands that were now attached to Mavado's caught leg to roll Mavado backwards down a few stairs. Kano turned around, and continued his sprint. Mavado finished his roll, and lifted his head up to see Kano starting to get out of sight. He bolted from the ground, and continued to follow suit. Kano had pushed the balcony door open, and Kira who had been hiding in a corner gasped as he did.

"Kira help me lodge the door!" Kano grabbed one of the tables nearby, and held it up against the door with his body. Kira regained her composure, and also put herself up against the table. From behind the table the balcony door was being thudded against as Mavado was trying to break his way through.

"You open the door Kano, and the girl can live!" Mavado's muffled voice came through. Kano swore to himself that he would never trust any deal Mavado would offer again. The sounds of gunfire, and warfare echoed throughout the streets, and off in the distance police sirens could be heard ringing.

"Kano! Come on we gotta go!" Came a familiar voice in the distance. A white car drove in from the left, and Kano could only just barely see it through the cracks in the guard rail. The car stopped just beyond the edge of the balcony.

"Jarek that better you mate!" Kano called out to his dear friend.

"It's me let's go!" Jarek shouted after sticking his head out of the car window to look up at them. Kano nodded, as he sensed Kira's eyes focused on him.

"Kira the only way out of this is if we jump. I need you to land on the roof of the car." Kano told her knowing that she would have a problem with it. Kira's face was red with tears, and her expression showed that she was more horrified then she ever had been before.

"I can't!" She pleaded desperately. Kano shooked his head, and silenced her.

"Of course you can! Go!" He said hotly as he grabbed her arm, and pushed her towards the rail. Kira squinted her eyebrows as she stared just below the balcony. It was about a twenty foot drop. She hesitantly climbed over the rail. She looked down, and then back at Kano who nodded. She was about to jump, but backed out of the last second, and hugged the rail. Kano sighed deeply. He knew what he had to do, and she was probably gonna hate him for this. Kano lifted himself off the wall, and once again his adrenaline reached his climax. His vision returned again to slow motion. He began a sprint for the rail, and he saw Kira's expression as he began his charge. Her face filled with fear as the table that had been holding the door was forced away, and the door itself had been opened by Mavado who was standing with his pistol drawn, and aimed at Kano's back. Kano reached the rail.

"No!" Kira screamed as they both heard Mavado's gun go off. Kano wrapped his arms around Kira's body, and held her close. Kano leaped from the balcony, and as soon as their feet left the floor Kano's body gave off a bright spark as the bullet came into contact with his shoulder. He gasped in pain, and Kira saw his facial reaction to being struck. Kano managed to rotate his body so that when the pair landed on the car he took most of the impact. The roof dented in greatly, but not all the way through.

"God damn! Hold onto him Kira!" Jarek shouted in surprise as he stomped his foot onto the gas. The white car headed down the street at a blazing pace. Leaving Mavado in the distance. Kano had become unresponsive after the impact. Kira held onto Kano tightly as the car continued to drive away from the scene hurriedly. Mavado continued to stare in disbelief that Kano had managed to get away. He quickly turned his aim towards a few of his own men who were fighting off against a few members of the Black Dragon recruits just below. Mavado didn't stop shooting until he saw that every member from either faction was killed. With that Mavado cursed loudly, and holstered his pistol before walking back inside the nightclub.


	9. Home at Last

The sounds of metal clinking against a solid steel shelf awoke Kano with a start. His eyes bulged, and they both darted frantically around his current location. The walls of the darkly lit space he was contained in were covered in dirt, and grime. A small window brought in a glimmering ray of sunlight that reached it's way towards Kano. A long row of large, wooden barrels identified his position instantly. He was in the cellar of his favorite place to kick back, and relax. He was inside the secure walls of the Dragon Tooth bar cellar.

"Easy there big guy, you'll rip your wound back open." Came a female's voice. Kano looked over to his left towards a long, ground level, metal shelf to see a girl with long black hair, and a frame of a supermodel looking at him as she leaned her back against the sturdy shelf. After realizing that he was in no danger, Kano craned his head behind him to see that he was laid up against a thick metal sheet of wall, that was lowered down from the ceiling, and dug itself all the way into the ground . His arms were cuffed to his sides to prevent him from falling forward. Kano was shirtless, and his hairy torso was resting upon the wall, thus giving him cold chills throughout his entire body. He looked back at the girl who was leaning against the shelf.

"Get me down from here Tasia." Kano demanded impatiently as he wiggled his wrists around. The girl named Tasia smiled, and grabbed the cuff keys that were laying next to an assortment of metallic surgery objects that were lightly coated in blood. She made her way over to Kano, and slowly unchained him from his position. As she did this Kano grabbed both of his wrist, and popped both of them with a fast jerking motion. He would also shift his neck from side to side as he cracked that too. After slowly freeing Kano from his restraints, The woman named Tasia began to speak.

"Be careful moving around. That wound's freshly patched." Tasia warned as she stood in close to Kano. She began rubbing her fingers around in his chest hair. She was drawing perfect circles, and leaving lines. Kano ignored her movements, and pulled away from her. Tasia's eyes followed him around the cellar like an animal stalking it's prey.

"How bad was it?" Kano asked as he reached a hand over his shoulder to feel the smooth covering that Tasia had placed over his bullet wound.

"Not as bad as Jarek was making it out to be. He acted as if you'd been shot from point blank. There wasn't a hole, only fragments from a bullet. All I had to do was take them out, and stop the bleeding." Tasia said eyeing Kano's back sensually. Kano caught this, and turned his attention back to his wound.

"But the cocksucker did shoot me from point blank." Kano spoke sounding confused by the fact that he only had some bullet fragments inside of him. Tasia gave a small chuckle at Kano's confusion.

"Well then he either has a really shitty gun, or you have the best luck in the world!" She laughed out to him. Kano didn't laugh at all. This was no laughing matter to him. He about died the night before, and maybe he should have. He was so dumb for allowing himself to be found out so easily. He got all of those people in that nightclub killed. His mind would never allow him to forget that. He was alive though, and no matter how unready he felt, the Black Dragon needed a leader, and Kano needed his revenge. The nightclub incident only made his rage for Mavado grow stronger. He would never rest the same again until Mavado was brutalized in the most violent way possible, then made to suffer slowly, before being murdered by his own hands.

"I'll reckon it's the first one. My luck's been nothing but shit as of late." Kano said with a frown, as he lowered his head down to face the cracking cement floor.

"Maybe, but you're still here. That's gotta stand for something." Tasia noticed his sorrowed filled look, and began to move even closer.

"Yeah, maybe." He said in a wondering whisper.

Give me my shirt" Kano commanded before she could move in again. Tasia looked very annoyed by his demand, but turned that annoyance into an act of confidence.

"Oh? but you look so hot out of it. You don't really need that thing do you? I'll take mine off if it'll help make you feel more comfortable?" She spoke in a sexy tone as she leaned in, and kissed Kano's chest lightly. She looked back up into his eyes to see if her acts were working on him, and to her surprise it wasn't.

"My shirt?" He pleaded with both of his eyebrows raised. With this Tasia gave out a disappointed groan, and backed away from Kano hesitantly. She made her way behind the metal wall, and from behind it she appeared with Kano's red T-shirt in her hands. She tossed it over to him, and he threw it over his head, and placed his arms through the pockets. His head poked through the shirt, and his hair was made a mess. Knowing this Kano shooed Tasia back, as she began to make her way back to him to fix it.

"So yeah, thanks for patching me up mate." Kano thanked Tasia as he felt the covering of his wound getting caught against the fabric of his shirt.

"It wasn't free, I think the correct price for taking care of that would be a kiss...or maybe something a little more." She replied as she leaned in, and pouted her lips.

"You just don't give up do you? I'm really just not in the mood right now Tasia." Kano was getting beyond annoyed now with Tasia's persistence to make love to him. Usually Kano had no issues with sexing up Tasia, as they had done it over a dozen times in this cellar alone. Kano, and Tasia used to run down here away from the rest of the clan, and rip into each other. Out of sight of Kano's father purposely. They were only caught one time, and it was Kabal who caught them, as he was looking for Kano to help him with some maintenance. Kano recalled laughing when he was caught, and what made it even funnier was that Kabal said no words when he found them out. He just scuttled away instantly, and would later pretend that he never saw anything.

"What do you expect from me Kano?" Tasia spoke bitterly at his words. She was the one backing away now, and she did so with anger.

"I haven't heard a thing from you in weeks! You didn't even send me one letter! I've been alone here shut up in my room planing for Mavado's attacks that never came!" Tasia bellowed out to him. Kano was now really confused by her sudden rage of emotion.

"We both agreed that this relationship would be no strings attached Tasia! Don't tell me you have feelings now! We both know that this isn't how we work! Why all of a sudden do you care so much? We've always been friends with benefits, nothing more! If you were so lonely why not just invite Jarek up to your room?" Kano spit back as he suddenly figured out what this had all become about. Tasia smiled at him widely as he mentioned Jarek's name.

"Jarek? Come on, if I'm gonna sleep with anybody I wouldn't let it be someone in our friend circle." She shook her head.

"We're friends before anything else Tasia. Now you've got me scared to sleep with you anymore, because I can't trust that you won't have feelings afterwards." Kano implied with a look of great disappointment.

"No, no you're right. I get that... Listen I just got caught up in all this war stuff. Any day could be my last, and it's been getting to me, and I forgot for a second where we stand... I remember now. We won't have another talk about any of this." Informed Tasia who even seemed to be in disbelief at what she even had said. Kano licked his lips quickly, and nodded at the fact that she regained her understanding of her role.

"Good. Where's Kira?" Kano asked trying to change the subject. Tasia looked up at him nervously as he asked this.

" Why?" She asked with a disgusted scowl.

"She's in the bar." She spoke quietly afterwards. After hearing her answer Kano turned for the door.

"If you could, send me all the reports about Mavado's men that you've written down. I'm gonna need those suckers for later." Kano said before leaving through the cellar door. He walked down the murky hallway that led to a slowly rotting staircase that was leading upwards into the bar. Kano carefully made his way up the stairs, and took a deep breath at the top of them as he took in a view that he hadn't seen for so long.

The Dragon Tooth bar was one of the most fancy bars in all of New York City. The bar has been passed over from clan leader to clan leader for over a hundred, and fifty years. This bar was the hub for any Black Dragon members to come, and share a drink with their comrades. Important meetings, and events had taken place in the leader's headquarters over the years, and Kano himself had been of importance enough to attend such meetings with his father. It was here where the decision to align with the Special Forces took place, and though at the time many disagreed with the terms, and ideas of teaming with the government force, it turned out to be the best alliance the Black Dragon has ever known. The bar was also the location where Kano's father declared the clan's second war with the Red Dragon. A war that is slowly turning out to end up much like the first. It was well known to the world that the Black Dragon clan was created as a spin off of the Red Dragon faction. Kano's great-great grandfather was a high ranking officer in the Red Dragon, who were much different in their time. They were much like the Black Dragon of today. They stole from the government, and the corrupted. They hardly ever killed, and when such situations occurred when they did it was usually when they were at war with lower level gangs, and mobs who were murdering innocents for their incomes.

Needless to say that things changed around that time, and Kano's great-great grandfather would gather up a few loyal allies, and his son to attempt to bring the Red Dragon back to it's old school ways. This caused a rebellion that sparked the first war. Kano's great-great grandfather would create what would be the foundation of the Black Dragon, and once he was killed by the Red Dragon leader Daegon, his son would lead the future Black Dragon forces. He overtook the Dragon Tooth bar which once served as a small base for the Red Dragon faction, and now it stands as the Black Dragon's main residence as a reminder of how even the mighty could be brought down if even only for a short amount of time. Once Kano's great grandfather was killed, Kano's grandfather ended the horrible war that caused him to lose both his grandfather, and father. He signed a peace treaty between the two, and the Red Dragon leader Daegon allowed the Black Dragon to keep the Dragon Tooth as gift. Kano's grandfather would then end his leadership, and even talked of ending the clan all together, but Kano's father wouldn't allow that. He took the mantle, and reluctantly served Daegon's mafia for quite a while. Kano blames himself for what sparked the second war. If only he hadn't been such a rebellious troublemaker. Both he, and Kabal caused so many issues between Kano's father, and Daegon that it wasn't much of a surprise when the Red Dragon asked for Kano's head. Kano's father wouldn't allow that, and that's what caused the second war to begin. Now Kano's father retired, and this left Kano to deal with the mess that he had made for himself. Being a Black Dragon leader often ended in two ways. Retirement, or death, and Kano wanted neither, but you can't always get what you wanted, and this knowledge terrified him to no end. In times of war it's important to surround yourself with people you can trust, and that number was getting smaller, and smaller everyday. There was only four people Kano would ever trust his life to. Jarek, Tasia, and Kabal. They were always with him for the good, and the bad, and this was the biggest test the four of them have ever gone through. The four childhood friends had each grown up for this precise situation.

As Kano scanned the bar he saw dozens of people sitting around the area. The pub was bright, and very neatly put together. Clan members were all gathered around into groups. Some were enjoying themselves at booths. Others were sitting in long rows on stools that had been placed along the outer side of the bar stand. Some of the faces Kano had seen didn't look so joyful. Kano knew that the clan had lost some good people just the day before. They lost their brothers, and sisters at arms, and they lost them all strictly because of him. It made Kano feel miserable, but he couldn't let himself stay focused on those feelings. He knew that this now constant anger for the Red Dragon would be his people's driving force for continuing, instead of their feelings of blame that could be aimed at him. As Kano moved further away from the staircase, and out into the bar he was spotted by Kira, who was sitting at one of the booths all alone. She bolted up from her seat, and moved quickly over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him in tightly for a squeezing hug.

"You okay?" Kano asked as he stood there patting her shoulder.

"No." She cried out in a weep.

"The things you did! The things I did! Kano I..I killed somebody, and you... you gouged a man's eyes out!" Kira sounded almost disgusted with both of them, but still she held on tightly.

He understood her feelings of disgust. He really did. It was no doubt her first ever kill, and Kano knew how bad the first one always was. He remembered seeing the faces of other Black Dragon members who first killed someone. Some were never the same again. Kano remembered his first kill to this day, and it's always the one that haunts his dreams. Kano was sixteen, and while he was a very rebellious trouble starter, he still had traces of innocence within him. He was a lot more light humored in those times, before his first kill. It changed him as it should to anybody unfortunate enough to have to take another's life. Kano was shadowing his father for a weapon's dealing one day, and Kano thought nothing of how bad things would go. He thought it would be a normal day of training. Training for the role he was destined to one day take over. That wasn't the case. Kano, his father, his father's now deceased favorite general Tremor, along with many other nameless faces arrived at the weapon's deal to find out easily that it was a setup for a hit on all of them. Kano's father's men eliminated all of them in a shoot out, and saved the last one remaining for Kano himself to deal with. Kano remembered his father telling him that sometimes things like this were part of the job, and that Kano needed the experience for this situation. So Kano's father had Tremor break the man's legs, and arms in front of him, and left him a broken man laying on the ground. Kano's father would then hand Kano a smooth, black pistol, and told him to shoot the man's brains out of his skull. Kano remembered the man's cries of mercy, and the look on his face. The look of knowing that his life was over. He remembered hesitating when pulling the trigger, but he did it. The bullet entered, and Kano shielded his face with his free hand. The worst thing about it was that Kano's father seemed proud of him for doing it. He did the right thing. It was acceptable to do such a horrible act. The one, and only thing Kano's father wasn't thrilled about was the fact that Kano had shielded his face. His father stole his innocence, but he wasn't wrong. Kano would need the experience. Kano never got along well with his father, but he respected him for what he would teach him.

"Listen to me when I say this Kira." Kano said rubbing his hand over her shoulder to do his best comfort her. He moved her body backwards a bit so that they could look into each other's eyes. Kano noticed that her's were red, and puffy as if she was up crying all night.

"They were gonna kill us darling.. You had to do that, I had to do that. Those things we did, they'd have no second thoughts about doing those exact same things to us." Kano's voice came with a sense of sincere soothing. Kira still seemed very shaken up by the events, and Kano's words were not fully putting her mind to ease.

"I saw Johnny die! Kano he was my hero! He was the one person who got me through everything bad in my life, and I saw him get shot down!, and you! I thought you'd died too! I thought you'd died saving some troubled waitress like me! How could I have lived with myself if you had?" Kira broke down in tears as she exclaimed with all of her heart. That was the first time Kano had heard someone other than Kabal say something like that, and mean it. Kano always thought his life was the least valuable out of anyone. He was always told how important it was that he lived, but it was never out of emotion. He always got the "you're the next in the bloodline" treatment, but he hardly ever got that type of genuine reaction for his safety. He didn't know if he liked the feeling it brought, or not.

"I know Kira, I knew him for a short period, and he was a good guy." Kano said thinking back on his, and Johnny's time at the tournament, and then flashing forward to where the life of him had been shot out.

"As for me, you don't have to worry about me. I have close calls like those all the time. It's what I'm known for around here. I'm not just Kano, I'm Kano "The Survivor". It's my gift." Kano tried to joke slightly with her in an attempt to make her lighten up at least a little, but it didn't work.

"It doesn't get closer than that! That should've been it! It's like God is keeping you here for a reason, and eventually that reason will expire! What happens after that! Kira argued Kano's thought on the matter. It seemed she believed it was more than luck that he survived.

"My God left me a long time ago." Kano said this as he thought about how Raiden hasn't been around since the tournament.

"Apparently not." She rebutted not sounding convinced by Kano's statement.

"Just be more careful from now on please?" She asked with a plead. Kano shook his head slightly.

"You're right I need to be, but you have to understand. I'm caught in a war with a lot of very horrible assholes. You saw those fucks last night. They want my head, they want my buddy's heads. I have to do everything I can to end this. The danger won't end if I don't end it myself." Kano explained his current situation.

"Just know that you can't end this war if you're dead." She said to him as warning of how reckless he'd been. Kano listened to her words carefully, and looked down already knowing how careless he had been.

"There you two are!" The voice of Jarek came from the right of them. His hair was buzzed short, and colored brown. He was wearing a plain tan vest, and a pair of green cargo pants that clashed well with it. His eyes were brown, and his jawline was very chiseled. He walked up to them with a thick mug filled with alcohol resting loosely in his grasp.

"Gave us quite the scare there Kano. It's good to see that you're not super fucked up." Jarek joyed as he placed an arm around Kano, and attempted to hand him the mug. Kano declined the drink by shaking his head to the offer. With that Jarek downed the drink in one gulp.

"I'm just thankful you showed up in time mate." Kano said, and turned his head to smile at his dear friend.

"Well I had to put my drink down, and just pray to God that I didn't get pulled over on my way to get you." Jarek joked in a deep voice. Kano got the joke instantly, and gave a small chuckle, but Kira didn't understand so Jarek looked at her, and explained.

"If I was in jail for a DUI I wouldn't have been able to pick you guys up you see?" Kira didn't give the joke any reaction, and this kinda got to Jarek, and he looked over at Kano for reassurance.

"Was the joke that bad?" He asked as he gritted his teeth, and raised his eyebrows.

"She just went through a lot last night mate." Kano assured him as he looked over from Kira back to Jarek. With that Jarek became more straight faced, and placed the mug down.

"I gotcha, she just scored her first one." Jarek implied by the emotionless look on her face.

"Yeah." Kano replied rubbing his head, and looking sideways at the polished wood below him.

"Say no more." Jarek said shifting his body to give Kano more space.

"How's your room? Is everything to your liking?" Jarek asked her carefully.

"It's fine." She said simply.

"Good, good." Jarek answered in a now awkward conversation.

"I've still been planning our little side operation Kano." Jarek said shifting his full attention to his friend.

"Are we close?" Kano asked hurriedly. If this is what Kano thought it was he wanted to hear this with all of his heart's content.

"Very, I'd go as far to say that operation rescue Kabal is ready to be carried out." The two of them shared identically wide grins at Jarek's words.

"That's great news! Give me the info, and we'll do the job tomorrow!" Kano was almost overjoyed to hear the plan to free Kabal from Special Forces custody.

"So, we needed a way to do this without pissing off our allies right? We know that breaking the law in their jurisdiction will cause nothing, but trust issues between us, and will damn near guarantee that our alliance ends, so that rules out a straight out assault, and freeing. So the plan will have to be to go undercover, and slip him a key. We need to frame an agent, and make it look like they forgot, or just got lazy to seal up his cell." Jarek explained his plan to perfection, and Kano was into the ideal all together.

"I'll be the one to do it. I'll be the undercover." Kano nominated himself straight away for the task at hand. Jarek didn't seem to key on the idea of using Kano for the role, however.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Jarek objected.

"Why's that mate?" Kano sounded almost disappointed at Jarek's quick response to shut that idea down.

"Well there are multiple reasons if I'm being honest. For one your Australian verbiage is a clear give away, two we can't afford to keep putting you out in the field in times like this, and lastly you're not really the quietest person in the world." Jarek expressed.

"I bet you can't tell me one man who could do this job better though, can you mate? I've got a lot of personal reasons for needing this operation done, and there is no way I'll fuck this up." Kano argued in response.

"I get that, I really do. I know how personal it is for all of us to get Kabal out of there, and bring him home, but that's the reason none of us are going to get in there. We can't risk either you, me, or Tasia getting too emotional for our own good." Jarek corrected, and to Kano his points kinda made sense. Kano knew the first thing he'd do when he saw Kabal would be to give him the biggest hug he's ever given.

"I'll do it." Kira said simply, and with no hints of insecurities. Her words made both of the two friends look at her in shock.

"I don't think you're gonna wanna do this." Kano assured her, as he himself didn't feel confident with sending her out into the field.

"Actually Kano, I don't know if that'd be a bad idea." Jarek agreed as his eyes sized her up.

"Whoa there mate. You can't be serious? She's only seven-teen" Kano enforced as he remembered Kira's relatively young age.

"Look at her for a minute just a minute, and put your worries away Kano. She's paper thin. She'll easily go unnoticed." Jarek pointed out her small frame. Kano formed a toothy smile, and shook his head as technically he shared Jarek's thoughts on that opinion.

"I mean I guess, but she's so inexperienced." Kano laughed shortly. With that Jarek retorted.

"Well, It's not like we're asking her to go in there, and fight off thirty Special Forces agents. All she has to do is slip Kabal a key, and frame somebody." Jarek explained in a way to show that the job wasn't impossibly difficult to pull off.

"Kira you're sure about this? This is massive trouble you're dealing with. We're talking fifty years at the least here." Kano warned her instantly. Kano knew how dreadful the risks were, but his whole life he had grown up knowing that jail time was just another part of the job. Kira didn't grow up in the same life that Kano, and all of his buddies had. He didn't really want to risk her getting caught and squealing about the operation, and who was involved. Even the people who seem the most loyal can turn out to be rats.

"I can handle it. I've done worse than this. Plus, remember what I told you Kano. You can't take the risks you like to take anymore." She recalled. Kano bit his lip in frustration, and lowered his head again, knowing that she was pretty much right.

"Fine. It's settled Jarek I'm going to trust you to inform her about the plan, and make sure she's well suited for the task before we send her out there, alright mate?" Kano asked as he turned his attention back to Jarek with full seriousness.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Jarek asked with the smile. If only Jarek knew how clumsy he could be sometimes. Kano has known him for over ten years. Jarek's father was a trusted member of the Black Dragon dating back to when Kano's father had just started his leadership of the clan. Jarek was Kano's oldest friend as their fathers, along with Kabal's were all good buddies back before Kano's father took power over the clan. Jarek was always good at going unnoticed out in the field, but when it came to basic everyday activities Jarek would often be the guy who wasn't prepared for situations such as planning, and focusing on what's important. He was often stuck in his own little mindset that he knew everything already, but when he'd go into the field he was often completely clueless about how to achieve his objectives . He was just really good at making split decisions in the heat of the moment.

"I'm not saying you have, but just make sure you tell her every little detail. Make sure you go over all the possibilities, and objectives." Kano replied with a teasing grin in response.

"I've got this boss." Jarek finished before walking to stand beside Kira.

"Right, I'm about to head up to the war room for a bit, and go over some paperwork. I need to find a lead on where Kenshi is, and how much danger he's in. If anybody needs me just knock." Kano explained before walking away from the pair of them.

"Alright, talk to you later." Kira called out to him. Kano walked past the bar locals, who all had their eyes focused in his direction as he headed into a long hallway. He reached the last door all the way at the end, and noticed that the golden Black Dragon shield that always hung from the door was still dangling there. He opened the door to see the familiar office that at the same time felt so unfamiliar to him. He hadn't been in there since the day his father told him about the Mortal Kombat tournament. It had changed a lot since then. All of Kano's father's personal belongings had been removed, leaving the shelves that were filled with his father's trophies now resting empty. The room suddenly gave him a sense of loneliness. As much as Kano disliked his father, he always felt safe with him around, and now he was gone, and all that remained was the feeling of unwanted exposure. An attack could happen any day, and now Kano felt wide open for those attacks. Kano had many memories from this room. He remembered a lot of important meetings that went on in here. He also remembered the day he punched his father here. Kano had enough of his father's shit one day. He, and Kabal had just been attacked by Mavado's men, and almost met their ends that night of the broken weapons dealing, that showed the Red Dragon that Kano wasn't going to be threatened so easily with the hit put out on him. Kano's father cared more about the fact that they took all the guys out, and that they were almost caught, rather than their own safety itself. Kano's rage was almost uncontrollable. He knew right there that he was ready to take over the clan. One hot headed situation brought him into this world of war, and death. He did honor his father though, and stole a very expensive diamond from Shang Tsung's island to show that he was ready.

Kano made his way over to the massive, polished wooden table that stood in the center of the room. He placed his hand over the back end of the small chair that laid at the end of the table. He was lost in thought. His mind kept shuffling through all the old memories this room brought, but then he heard a loud sound he had heard before. There was a sound of crackling, and a white flash that almost blinded him as he caught a glance of it from the other end of the table. The flash faded almost as soon as it came, and standing in the after math was the God of thunder Raiden. The person that Kano hated the most in the world at that point. He was in shock at first, but quickly turned that shock into rage.

"Greetings Kano." Raiden spoke casually. He was looking a lot different from the tournament. He looked like some peasant farmer that you'd see out working the fields from some distant Chinese era. He was wearing an all white clothed shirt that was trimmed with black around the collar, and sleeves. His straw hat laid perfectly on his head, and his white hair was long, and reached the lower base of his spine. His eyes were glossed over, and looked white.

"Greetings?" Kano asked in awe of his sudden appearance. His tone was not polite.

"It's been three weeks with no words, and all you've got is greetings!" Kano spat as he pushed the small chair over. It landed with a loud thud. Kano made his way aggressively over to Raiden who locked eyes with him as he did so. Kano grabbed him forcefully by the scruff of his collar. He threw a hard fist across his face, that knocked his hat straight from his head. Raiden showed the attack no signs of effects.

"Allow me to explain." Raiden insisted calmly. After saying this, Kano threw another fist across his face, and again Raiden showed that the strike had no affects on him.

"No save it! I don't need to hear your bullshit excuses as for why you didn't show! Have you even seen what we've been doing? All the shit we're going through!" Kano shouted bitterly as he again threw another fist across the thunder God's face.

"Indeed I have." Raiden spoke. Kano gritted his teeth in absolute anger.

"Oh..Oh you have? Then fine, tell me why you haven't done a god damn thing to help us!" Kano managed to growl as the veins in his head began to find their way pressed against his forehead. He deep down actually wanted to know why the protector of Earth didn't lift his fucking fingers to help out the people who fought, and almost died for him.

"I have aided you in more ways than you understand Kano." Raiden smoothed over the best he could. Kano didn't believe a fucking word he said.

"Every single god damn thing that has gone good is because of me! I'm the one who had to gather everyone back together, and try to form a fucking plan! I'm the one who's out there fighting for my life every single god damn day, just trying to survive for the day that we're invaded where I might fucking die anyway! So you listen here you son of a bitch! Don't paint yourself as some holy figure who did all of that! I did it! I did it alone, and without anybody's help!" Kano screamed at him. He gave a snug push, and forced Raiden away from him.

"Yes you have. You were the only person to gather everyone back together. You have done all you can to aid Earthrealm, and I am grateful beyond words at your efforts to assist in something that does not only involve yourself. I have not given up on Earthrealm much like how you have not. I have been occupied with other tasks to aid in our coming war with Outworld. Tasks that only I can accomplish." Raiden informed as he continued to keep his eyes locked with Kano's.

"Like how? You didn't do a god damn thing when Kabal's brother was being killed, you haven't helped in getting him released from prison, and you sure as hell didn't help Johnny Cage right before he got his fucking brains blown out right in front of me!" Kano recalled all of the times Raiden had been absent.

"Kabal's situation is something I am not allowed to involve myself with. As a god, and protector of Earthrealm I cannot overstep my boundaries with human nature. I can only interact with Earthrealms warrior's safety. My absence from certain situations were due to me pleading with the Elder Gods. I pleaded with them to place a protective boarder around my chosen warriors, and that plead was granted." Raiden explained informatively.

"What do you mean?" Kano was confused by these words.

"Due to my actions the Elder Gods have placed a protective barrier on all of my chosen Earthrealm warriors. I have ensured all of your lives at least until Shao Kahn's invasion begins. You cannot die until Shao Kahn steps foot in Earthrealm." Raiden finished. Kano thought for a moment. That would explain why the bullet fragments were the only thing found in his body. The bullet ricocheted off of his body, and the flash was fromthe barrier being struck. Raiden was telling the truth. He was watching over all of them. This brought another thought into his head.

"So then by what you're telling me, Johnny-" Kano began before he was cut off by Raiden's words.

"Johnny Cage is indeed very much still alive."

( **I finished this late last night, and left a few errors I needed to fix.)**


End file.
